It's So Much More Than That
by spicymayo
Summary: *Sequel to After The One! Takes place before/after the bonus epilogue of The One. How will Maxon and America deal with preparing for the heir(s) to be born? A story requested from many reviewers :) Thank you for reading!
1. Author's Note

Hi there! Before you dive into this story, there's a couple things that I would like to note. First: this is a sequel to my other story, _After The One_, and takes place a couple years after Maxon and America are married. The second thing I would like to point out is that I'm trying to stick to the canon as much as possible. I'm using this story as an expansion on the world of the Selection and as a way to show what events took place between _The One _and _The Heir (available May 2015). _I'm just saying this in case some of you are confused as to why I'm keeping everyone's names and details the same as to whatever Kiera has released thus far and some of the things she's hinted at. You could think of this story and _After the One _as all the parts that we don't necessarily get to see between the books.

_After the One _and _It's So Much More Than That _are now available on wattpad under the title: _After The One (A Selection Story)_

As always, I really appreciate all of my readers, and I hope that you enjoy this story! Thank you so much for reading :) -EWhisks (A)


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Chapter 1:**

It began one morning when I wasn't expecting it. Maxon had already left for a financial meeting but I was awoken by a sudden urge to throw up. Luckily, I made it to the bathroom on time, but all of the contents of my stomach ended up in the toilet. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth vigorously, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. I wondered why I had thrown up. Maybe it was the chicken we ate last night. The palace chiefs were always especially careful with our meals, but people could always make mistakes. I sure hoped that I wasn't coming down with a sort of flu or anything because I hated being sick, especially when I had a lot to do.

After getting ready, I didn't feel too bad. The unsettling feeling in my stomach was gone, and I hoped that it didn't return sometime later that day. The morning passed slowly, but overall it was a pretty typical day. When I saw Maxon in a budget meeting specifically targeted towards the castes, he glanced at me, concerned. Did I really look that sick? Sure, maybe I had felt worse this morning, but I was doing fine right now.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Silvia and Marlee, planning upcoming events. As I as finishing signing letters that were replies to citizen's concerns, Silvia was suggesting ideas for Maxon's birthday. I already knew that we were going to hold a small party outside in the gardens, similar to what we did the last two years. As Marlee and Silvia discussed details and guests, I let my mind wander, distracted.

"America…are you okay?" Marlee's question interrupts my thoughts. I must've not heard what she said before.

"Oh! Um… yes…what did you say?" Marlee looked at me, concerned.

"I was going to ask you if you had any ideas for the meal and appetizers…I assume that we're sticking to Maxon's favorites, am I correct?" She asked.

"Sure." I say. I wanted this party to be for Maxon, so whatever he liked most, I wanted to have there. Thank goodness Marlee and Silvia were there to help me, because I was so sidetracked today. Normally, I'd be a lot more engaged, but I just felt different today for some reason. "I think we should go with the blue tablecloths too." I add, hoping that it satisfies both of them.

"Wonderful!" Silvia beams. Maxon's birthday was only weeks away and there was nothing much to stop the country from having a little bit of fun that day. Even though it wasn't technically a national holiday (we still were working on adding a few more of those) we tried to cut down the amount of hours everyone in the palace worked.

Finally, we ended our meeting a little bit early, on the note that we would finish discussing the party and other events later. I didn't mind, because we still had a little while until fall started, which always tended to a busier time of year. Marlee and I found ourselves in the woman's room, because we had a little extra time to spare. I was glad that Marlee was one of my personal assistants now, so that I could see my best friend more often. She got Kile and brought him in there too, because he was the only male allowed in that room. We sat down and I sipped some tea and watched Kile play on the floor.

"He's really grown so much." I remark absentmindedly.

"Yes. He has. I can't believe that he's almost a year and a half old now! It seems only yesterday that he was born." She said warmly. Marlee was the perfect mother it seemed. Even though she was pretty young when she had Kile, she had been great at taking care of him from the start. She was just one of those people who you knew would make a good mother because she was so caring. _I'm not quite sure about me though._ I thought. I wasn't necessarily the most motherly person in the world, but I knew that Maxon would be a great father at least.

"America…"

"Hmm?" I look up.

"I think Kile wants you to pick him up."

"Oh of course!" I picked Kile up and he sat in my lap, trying to play with my hair. "Sorry, I just feel really distracted today." I admit.

Marlee nods. "I can tell. Is everything okay?"

"Um…yes. I think so. I was just feeling a little bit sick this morning. I hope I haven't come down with anything…"

"Maybe you should go see the doctor, just to be safe." She suggests.

Kile claps his hands together. "Auntie M! Auntie M! Can we play a game?" I laugh.

"Sure." I set him down and we both play with his miniature toy trains for a little while. Marlee smiles and looks down lovingly at her son. It seems like only yesterday too that he was born. Maxon and I were his godparents, so we tried to spend as much time with him too, we were just much more…busy. It must be very strange for a child to have the King and Queen of Illea as his godparents, but Maxon and I didn't mind. Marlee and Carter were some of our closest friends.

"You're going to make a great mother you know." She comments.

"I will?"

"Yes, you're already so natural with Kile…and don't get me started on Maxon. The kids all love him every time there's any sort of event."

"That's true. I don't know about me though. Being Queen and having to raise a kid or two is a hard job. I just don't know how I'll have time." I admit.

"I'll be okay. I know you both are busy, but remember, one of your most important jobs is being a parent." She reminds me.

"I know. But that's the job that I'm afraid of the most. I used to think I was afraid of being a princess or the queen…but thinking about being a mother is even more scary."

She chuckles. "Don't' worry, you guys are still young. I'm sure you'll get used to it once you're expecting, America. Sometimes I wish we had waited to have Kile until later, but overall I couldn't have wished for anything better." I can tell from her face how much she loves her child. "Besides, you're from a big family, you have nothing to worry about right?"

I hoped so. Maxon and I had stopped using protection a few months ago. I was surprised that nothing had happened…yet. Some things took time, I guess.

Afterwards I retreated to my study to finish up some paperwork and reports. Something in the back of my mind told me that I should go to the doctor's just to be safe. I excused myself early today and made my way down to the infirmary before dinner.

I ask for Dr. Ashar, probably because he's the doctor I trust the most.

"Good Evening your Majesty." He says.

"Good Evening."

He motions for me to follow him into one of the private rooms and I take a seat. "Is there anything that I could help you with?" He asks.

"Um…" I didn't know how to explain it really. "I was feeling sick this morning….I threw up but I feel fine right now. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't coming down with anything." I say.

He nods. "Okay. I'll run some tests to make sure you don't have anything. It could just be some food poisoning or indigestion." He asks me for some other symptoms and I tell him that I've been feeling more tired lately (I was always tired, so this wasn't really a surprise).

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" He asks.

"I think it was a little over a month ago…I've been sort of busy lately, I don't really know the exact date." I confess.

"Okay, well, I'll just run the tests and tell you if anything shows up. It should only take a few minutes." I wait for him to get a blood sample and some other basic things.

It doesn't take him long to return with the results. I'm starting to grow impatient, knowing that there's probably nothing wrong with me. I didn't tell Maxon that I'm visiting the doctor, but he doesn't really need to know I guess if nothing shows up.

Dr. Ashar has an unusual expression on his face when he returns. I don't know if it's because there's something wrong with me or he doesn't know what to make of the results.

"So…?" I ask.

"I'm going to be honest and say that I found something very interesting in your results, your Majesty." He smiles a bit.

"And what is that? Do I have a bug or something?"

"Um…I guess you could call it that." He confesses.

I look at him, confused. He takes a deep breath.

"Your Majesty, you're pregnant."

** Thoughts? Did you like it? Please Review! Also, thank you for keeping up with After The One. I have many more ideas for that story, I just need to write more ****J**** Happy Reading! **


	3. Chapter 2: Little Person

**Chapter 2: **

_Pregnant? _

It takes my mind a moment to register what the doctor just said.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" He gently prods.

"Um…yes. Sorry, I'm just a little bit surprised, that's all." I know I shouldn't be surprised though. This was what we were hoping for, right? Even though the whole country has been waiting for this day for like forever, it still baffles my mind that I'm carrying the next heir to the thrown in me for the next seven or eight months. _Don't think about it like that. _I mentally scold myself. _It's not just the heir to the thrown. It's Maxon and your son or daughter. _

"I assume the king doesn't know yet." He says. "Unless you want me to disclose this information with anyone, I'll make sure I won't tell a soul." He reassures when he sees my somewhat nervous expression.

"Thanks." I say. "I don't think I want anyone to know quite yet…" I knew that if a single person knew about this in the palace, the news would spread like wildfire. An idea popped into my head. _This would be such a great birthday present for Maxon. _I thought. The look on his face would be priceless. "Don't tell Maxon just yet. I'm thinking about surprising him later." I add.

Dr. Ashar nods. "You're probably not too far along, so how about you come in sometime next week and we'll check you out? For now, I'll just give you something to help with the morning sickness. Once the king knows, we'll discuss when is the best time to share this news with the country, okay? Don't worry about it too much, just make sure you relax sometimes and get some sleep." He smiles.

I decide to just go along with everything because I'm too anxious to contradict his advice. "Okay. I'll schedule another appointment next week."

"Wonderful!" He hands me the pills for morning sickness and some brochures about pregnancy.

"Thanks again." I say, getting up.

"My pleasure. And congratulations, Your Majesty. King Maxon and you will make wonderful parents."

I smile and turn to leave. The rest of my day, my mind is reeling over what had just happened. I didn't expect Maxon to show up for dinner, but he did anyway.

"Hello love." He said.

"Hey. I'm glad you got to join me for dinner."

"Me too."

I notice his slightly creased brow and untidy appearance. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I was just getting tired of some of the advisors inferring that I'm not old enough to completely command Illea, especially on the international level. Some of them suggested that I am not controlling various threats overseas with enough force while others are saying that I had too much power over there. I called the meeting off because I was tired of their bickering. I'd much rather spend my time with you."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did." We both eat our dinner peacefully, talking about our day. I don't tell Maxon that I went to the doctor's, but if he happened to look through my schedule, I could just tell him that it was for a checkup or something. We're all alone in the royal dining room, and it always feels like one of the places where no one else is watching. For generations, only the royal family was allowed in here, so I have no doubt that Maxon has spent countless evenings in here with his parents. If only he knew that he had his own family on the way...

"Are you okay, darling? You seemed to be sidetracked by something."

"Oh. Um. Nothing. I was just daydreaming, that's all." I'd have to be more careful around Maxon. He always seemed to know if anything was off.

"Daydreaming about what?" He asks.

"You." I lean in and kiss him softly, making all the tension disappear.

That night, Maxon suggests that we retire early, and I couldn't agree more. Today has been eventful, that's for sure. Right before I fall asleep, curled up right next to my husband, I find myself placing a hand over my flat stomach.

"Goodnight little peanut." I whisper, quiet enough so Maxon can't hear. If he or she could let their daddy know about them, I know that he'd be the happiest man alive.

The next week passed quickly. I don't think anyone noticed anything different about me, not even my maids. I tried my best to hide my symptoms and act like nothing was bothering me. In the last few days, I've noticed that I've even been starting to crave certain things. Or other smells make me wrinkle my nose. I wonder when I'll start to get more emotional (not like I already am). Poor Maxon. He'll have to deal with a tired and emotional wife that's probably five times as worse as she is now. I chuckle, imagining all the excuses that I could come up with in the next many months. Blame it on my hormones, at least.

Anyways, I scheduled my appointment with Dr. Ashar for today, and couldn't be more nervous and excited.

"How are you feeling today, your Majesty?" He asked when I walked into his office.

"Okay. Yesterday I had a little bit of morning sickness, but it's not as bad as before."

He nods. "Good. It should get better after you reach the second trimester." He explains. "Just make sure you're watching what you eat and drink. I know you probably don't want to slow down, but getting rest is key too. Remember, this is your most important job right now."

"Okay."

"How about let's take a look at the baby?" He motions me over to the cot and I lay down as he goes and grabs some equipment. My heart is beating fast and I can't wait to see my baby. I wish that Maxon was here with me to experience this moment.

The doctor puts some cold gel on my stomach and gently runs a device over it that makes an image come up on a small screen. At first all I see is grey fuzz, but then a small shape appears on it.

"There it is." He says. My mouth pops open in awe. I really do have a small person inside me!

"Do you know how far along I am?" I ask.

"Hmm…it looks like you're probably about 5, almost six weeks along. I don't see anything wrong with the fetus at the moment…"

"Dr. Ashar…when do you think we'll know the sex of the baby?" I quietly ask. The gender of our child is a big deal, mostly because of the laws of inheritance. I knew that both of us would be happy with a boy or a girl but the country and advisors thought differently. The Laws of Inheritance amendments had been put on hold for the last year or so, mainly because none of the advisors were willing to tackle it. We'd have to reinstate it on top of the agenda, once everyone knew that I was expecting. Maxon was willing to give up his crown to our daughter, but some other people wouldn't necessarily like that.

"It's a little early to tell, but how about you come back in a few weeks, and we'll have a check up, maybe when the King is present too?"

"Of course. I've been waiting to tell him on his birthday." I explain.

Dr. Ashar smiles. "That would be wonderful. Again, congratulations Your Majesty. I assure you that your baby is healthy and developing at a good rate."

"Thank you doctor."

"Oh! And here, you can take this." He prints out a small, grainy, picture and gives it to me. I can barely see the little baby, but I know that they're there. I schedule another appointment in a few weeks time and smile as I walk out of the infirmary.

Maxon's birthday is in less than a week and I can't wait to let him know. He told me that he really didn't need any birthday presents, but I disagree with him. Once he knows about little peanut, I know that he'll love them even more.

I look at the little photo again; proof that there's a little person in there. I am already starting to fall in love with him or her.

"I can't wait until we tell your daddy about you." I whisper, placing my hand over my stomach. There's no one else in the corridor, so no one will think I'm crazy for standing in the middle of the hallway, rubbing my stomach. _Just a few more days. _I tell myself. _A few more days until we get to be one little family. _I realize that there's nothing else that I've ever wanted more.

**How was that? Sorry I may not be able to update as much in the next couple weeks because of school, but I'll try my best! Keep in mind that I'm working on my own stories as well, so I need to make those more of a priority. The next chapter will be Maxon's birthday! Yay! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you like it so far! (Also, I don't know a ton about pregnancy, so tell me if I'm making some huge mistakes or anything.) Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 3: A Surprise

** I am extremely sorry for the long wait! College is time consuming! Anyways, this is the bonus epilogue of The One written from Maxon's perspective. I just thought that I might try something like that out. Also, I am thinking of starting yet another story…I have a really great idea that I think all of your will adore! Thank you for your patience. I don't know how much I'll be able to write in the coming months, however, I'm sure it'll pick up during breaks. **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Kiera! **

**Chapter 3: **

**Maxon POV**

When I wake up, I already know that today's going to be a wonderful day. The soft Angeles breeze is wafting through the window and my wife is still asleep, looking peaceful. I almost want to go grab my camera and snap a picture of her, but she'd probably wake up before I could get back. Instead, I gently lean in and kiss the back of her shoulder, covering up the little spot of exposed skin there. Slowly, I made my way down her back, lifting the sheets a little, so that I can expose her warm, creamy skin. Even to this day, I still marvel at every little bit of her. She's beautiful, even when she isn't aware of it.

After a while, I feel America shift a little bit, and I know that she is awake. I keep kissing her, and she giggles when I hit a certain spot on her neck.

"Good morning darling." I whisper.

"Good morning." She starts to roll over.

"I was wondering." I murmur into her cheek. "Seeing as it's my birthday, do you think we could get away with spending the entire day in bed?"

She smiles, blinking her eyes open. "And who will run the country?" She questions playfully.

"No one. Let it fall to pieces. So long as I have my America in my arms." I really meant it. Well, I wouldn't let the country fall to pieces, however, everything else seemed irrelevant when I was with her.

"But what about the party? We spent weeks planning." She complained.

I prop my head up on my hand. "Okay, we'll take a ten-minute break to check out the party and come right back." I proceed to wrap my arms around her and cover her with more kisses. I really don't want to leave this bed, and neither does America. We get so distracted that we don't even hear the butler open the door.

"Your Majesty, there's a call from-"

I chuck a pillow at him, not really caring at all who the call is from. I sure hoped it wasn't anyone that important, because I'd really like to go a day without having to waste my time on one more call. The butler quickly retreats into the hall. I think I hear him say "sorry sir". Suddenly, America starts cracking up. I guess she finds it amusing, even though our privacy has been invaded numerous times. You'd think that as King and Queen you'd get a lot of space to yourself, but it's not necessarily the case. I'm glad that she isn't phased by it, so I smile too. Compared to some situations we've been through, this one is one of the better ones, to say the least. "Well, I guess that answers my question." I say.

America sits up and tries to kiss my cheek, but she suddenly stops. "Oh!" She exclaims.

"Are you alright?" My voice tight with concern.

"Mmhm." She mumbles, covering her mouth. "Sat up too quickly." I comfort her, rubbing her back. Somehow, I don't quite believe her, but I change the subject anyway.

"What time is the party again?"

"Six. Everyone's coming, even my mom."

"Oh, then it'll really be a party!" I exclaim, remembering last New Year's Eve.

She swats me. "Are you ever going to let it go? It was one time."

"She danced in the fountain on New Year's Eve, America. It was amazing, and I will never let it go." The thought of Magna dancing in the fountain makes me chuckle.

America sighs. "Anyway, don't be late. I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay." I reluctantly let her go. As she gets up, she takes the sheet with her.

"Of all of your dresses, that's my favorite." I tease. She looks reluctant to leave as well, but she does anyway. I sit there staring at the door between our rooms longingly for a while. Eventually, I make myself get up and get ready for _my _party.

When I finally go down, I notice all that the party is already in full swing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves too. The party is amazing, especially how America and Marlee planned it. The decorations are simple, but still regal in their own way. They even added my favorite foods to the tables, something only America would know. I make a mental note to compliment them sometime.

I stand and chat with our friends and relatives for a while. I also taste some of the delicious plates that are set out. After a while, I'm kind of skirting around the edges, even though the party is for me.

While I'm looking for America around the room, I suddenly turn and run right into Aspen. He looks a little surprised as well, but his face immediately turns into a smile.

"Why, hello your Majesty, it's good to see you." Aspen says. "I hope you're having a good birthday. I think everyone's enjoying themselves."

"I sure hope so." I agree. My eyes are still scanning the room for my wife.

Aspen seems to notice that I'm distracted. "Are you looking for Mer?" He asks.

"Um…yeah. She said that she had to get ready and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sure she'll show up somewhere. Probably planning some big surprise for you."

I chuckle. "Probably. How are you and Lucy doing, Aspen?"

"Pretty good. It's been a difficult year with Lucy's father and all of that. We're considering your suggestion, but I don't want to leave my duties."

"You don't have to worry about it."

He considers this. "I know, but I just want her to be happy. I want her to be safe too, and I'm still getting used to everything. I guess that's what marriage is like. I've enjoyed every bit of it though. Was your first year hard? Lots of people say it is, but you two seemed to do so well." Aspen said.

_We seemed to do so well? _I almost want to scoff at this, but the more I think about it, the first year really was one of the most difficult; I'm surprised that both of us finally transitioned into our roles so well, saying how much had gone on.

I sigh. "Hard to say. I don't think it was the marriage part that was so hard as much as the duties. It was a lot to ask her to step into the role of a queen when she'd barely gotten used to the idea of being a princess." That was true. I still felt horrible sometimes for putting so much on America, but somehow she had handled all of it. I guess that's what strong people do: they make the most of what's given to them.

"Did you fight?" Aspen questions.

"Are you kidding? That's what we're best at!" We both laugh. I don't take Aspen's question offensively; it was true. We never stayed angry at each other for long, and it had died down a lot in the past year.

Aspen's laughter fades. "I don't know why it feels like such a big deal". He says. "We wanted to get married for so long. Why does it feel so overwhelming now that we are?" I noticed the way he said _we. _It's so strange to think that we were both after America for the longest time…so much has changed since then.

"It's the title." I take a sip of my champagne. "It's scary to be a husband. It feels like there's more to loose. I worry about that title more than being called king, easily." I admit. It's true though. There's so much more that I worry about being a good husband than being a king. I would much rather lose my country than ever loose America.

"Really?" He asks, incredulous.

"Really."

Aspen stays quiet for a couple seconds, considering this.

I want to tell him something else. "Listen." I say. "This isn't me kicking you out. You're always welcome here. But maybe what you and Lucy need is your own place."

"What, like a house?"

"Look around. Take Lucy with you and see if you find a place you like, that feels like something you can work on together. Making a life together might be easier if you have a home that's really yours."

"Marlee and Carter do fine here." He counters.

"They're a different couple."

He looks down. I don't want him to think he's failed or anything, I just want him to be happy.

I clap him on the back, hoping to lighten the mood. "I don't trust many people the way I trust you. You've done a lot for me and for America. Just go look. See if there's something out there that you two really love, and if there is, consider it a gift from us."

"It's your birthday. You're supposed to be the one getting gifts." Even though he's protesting, a smile creeps up to his lips. Maybe he'll really warm up to the idea after all.

"I have everything I want." I reassure. "A country on the upswing, a happy marriage, and good friends. Cheers, sir." We both lift our glasses, and take a drink. I feel someone lightly tap my shoulder.

I turn around and automatically break into a smile. "There you are, my dear." I beam.

"Happy Birthday!" America exclaims.

"Thank you. This is really the best party I've ever had."

"You did good, Mer." Aspen adds.

She smiles. "Thank you both very much." She turns towards me. "I need to steal you away for a bit."

"Of course. We'll talk more later." I promise to Aspen, he nods, and I follow her out of the room.

"This way." She guides me to the garden.

"Perfect." I say when we get there. "A break from the madness."

She giggles, and puts her head on my shoulder, where it perfectly fits. I lead her to _our _bench, knowing that it's exactly where we want to be.

After we sit down, I offer her some of my champagne.

"No thanks." She answers. I take a sip and sigh contently, just taking in my surroundings. It's a perfect summer day, and I couldn't wish for anything else. "This is a wonderful choice. Truly, America, this was the best birthday I could have hoped for. Well, second best. I still would have liked the option I came up with this morning."

"Maybe next year."

"I'll hold you to it."

She takes a long breath. I'm starting to wonder if something is wrong. "Listen, I know we have a full night ahead of us, but I wanted to give you your birthday present."

"Oh, darling, you didn't need to get me anything. Every day with you is a gift." I lean in and kiss her.

"Well, I hadn't planned on getting you a gift, but then something presented itself, so here we are." She explains. There's a hint of nervousness in her voice, and I want to reassure her that there's nothing in the world that she could get me that I wouldn't like.

"All right then" I place my glass on the ground. "I'm ready. Where is it?" I ask her.

She looks down. Her hands are shaking ever so slightly. "That's the problem. It won't actually arrive for another seven or eight months."

I give a small smile, not really knowing what she means. "Eight months? What in the world could take…" And then it hits me. How she's been acting strange the past couple weeks. How she's seemed a little distant. How everything in my world suddenly reveled at this new piece of information.

My eyes slowly leave her face and drift down to her stomach. I keep staring, because I'm so, so much in awe. Everything seems so right, and this – this, I can't even describe the feeling. My heart is swelling with joy, and there's nothing else that can keep me from holding it in any longer.

"Maxon?" She reaches out and touches my leg. She's concerned. "Maxon, are you all right?"

I nod, barely able to contain my emotions. My eyes fill with tears. This is possibly the best moment of my life. "Isn't that remarkable? I suddenly love you a hundred times more." My voice is filled with awe. "And I didn't think it was possible to find love for a person I don't know at all." I look up at her, wanting to see her expression. "Are we really going to have a baby?"

"Yes." She breathes, tears threatening to escape. That simple word changes my world forever.

My eyes light up. "Is it a boy or girl?"

She's crying happy tears. "It's too soon to tell. There's not much the doctor can tell yet except that someone is definitely there."

I place a gentle hand on her tummy. "We'll shorten your workdays, of course, or we can cut them completely if we must. And we can have more maids put on call." I want everything to be perfect. I want America and the baby to be safe too. I can't risk any of them being stressed or hurt.

"Don't be silly. Mary and Paige are plenty. Besides, you know my mother will want to be here, and Marlee and May will be around. I'll have too many people taking care of me." She reassures.

"As you should!" I exclaim.

She throws back her head and laughs. Then a thought pops into my head. _What if I'm a terrible father? Should I even be allowed near my children? _The age long fear clouds my mind. Ever since I've taken on the role of a husband, I've been fearful of taking on that even greater role. _I can't be like him._ I say, over and over again.

"What if I'm like him, America? What if I'm a terrible father?" I cringe at the thought. What if my children hated me? I could never forgive myself if I turned into him.

She looks me straight in the eye. "Maxon Schreave, that isn't possible. If anything you will be too generous. We're going to have to hire the strictest nanny in the world just to even it out!" She teases. I want to believe her, I really do. Her words remind me of who I really am, what I have the capacity to do.

"No strict nannies. Happy nannies only."

"If you say so, Your Royal Husbandness."

I clear my throat and wipe away my happy tears. "I'm assuming this is our secret?"

"For now." She smiles.

"All the same, now I definitely feel like celebrating." I smile brightly.

I scoop her up, rushing back inside. I don't care that people are staring. I'm so elated right now, and I know she is too. I can't wait to bring another person into this world, especially one that America and I created. I can't wait to have messy birthdays, to teach my children to walk, to sing, and to do so much more.

I can't wait to be _a father. _

We are just getting to the best part of our lives.

** How was that? Just a side note: Maxon doesn't know about the twins yet, but when he says ****_children_**** he means future children. Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4: Twins

**Chapter 4: **

**America POV**

I just get out of my office when I run right into Maxon. He looks eager, probably just having gotten out of a long meeting.

"Are you ready?" He grins, running his hand through his hair.

"I am whenever you are." I pull him closer into a kiss. I can feel his smile against my lips. Today is the day where we get to see the little peanut that's in my stomach again. Maxon's been practically on cloud nine ever since he found out earlier this week on his birthday. I'm surprised that none of the advisors or anyone else has noticed anything different. We both promised to keep this a secret at least until after my checkup today. Still, it didn't keep me from both feeling giddy but afraid every day when I looked at myself in the mirror.

As we walk down to the infirmary, Maxon pulls me close, his arm wrapping around my waste. "How was your international relations meeting? Were they still bickering about the treaty?" I ask.

He nods. "It seems like we might be going with a more comprehensive approach now. One that works with international law a bit more." I sigh, knowing that the peace with New Asia was still fragile, and it had been getting on all of our nerves for the past couple years. The original treaty we had maintained enough peace for the moment, however, there were still many issues that we were trying to flesh out. We had pulled many troops out of New Asia, and yet, we still needed to keep some there to maintain the bases, which the New Asians weren't too fond about. That, and it was a challenge to maintain trade levels, even with our European counterparts working simultaneously.

"I'm sure it'll work out someday, Maxon. Remember, there are some things you just can't do anything about."

"I know, Ames. That doesn't stop me from trying though."

When we reach Dr. Ashar's office, I notice that Maxon's demeanor changes almost immediately. He's excited, that's for sure. Dr. Ashar greets us at his door and we follow him into his own private office area where we sit down in his plush chairs and wait for him to get started.

"Your Majesties" he smiles. "Today we're going to have another checkup, just to make sure that everything's going okay. I know it was only the other week when we did the last ultrasound, but I would like to take a look again, just to make sure nothing has changed. I'm sure his majesty would like to see it as well?" He asks politely.

Maxon readily nods. "Of course" he beams. Maxon's leg had been bouncing up and down this entire time. I'm sure that he's much more excited about this then I am. I showed him the picture last week on his birthday of the little person that was growing inside of me. He had been ecstatic, of course, even if the image was really fuzzy. Dr. Ashar said that the baby might've rolled over or something, and not to worry, that we'd get another picture this time.

Dr. Ashar moves to his desk and gets out a file that I can only assume has my medical records in it. He shuffles through the papers until he stops to look at one of them closely.

"Has the morning sickness gotten any worse, your Majesty?" He asks, peering over the papers.

I shake my head. "No, it's been pretty much the same. I guess you could say that some days are probably worse than others, but overall it's been steady." I look down at Maxon and my hands tightly entwined.

"That's good. I would suggest that you should keep taking the pills that I prescribed. They will help with the morning sickness. After you reach your second trimester, it should get better. If you have severe morning sickness, please come have it checked out."

"I sure hope it gets better." Maxon chuckled. "I hate seeing America sick all of the time." I roll my eyes.

"It's okay, Maxon. I'm not going to be shut in my room all day. I'm fine…well, most of the time."

Dr. Ashar interjected. "Just make sure that you get lots of rest, your Majesty. This is your most important job."

"I agree." Added Maxon. "After the advisors find out, I will ask them to lighten your work load, after all, you have to care for our son or daughter."

"When do you plan on telling them?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I figured that we'd do it pretty soon. I'm not quite sure what the protocol is for these types of things, to be honest."

Dr. Ashar says, "Typically, the royal family waits for a few months to tell the public, or at least until there is less of a chance that…."

"Less of chance that what?" I prod.

He sighs. "Less of a chance that you could miscarry. Everything seems to be going fine so far, but there's always a chance." I shutter, thinking about what that would do to all of us. I don't know if I could live with myself if the same thing happened to us that happened to Amberly. It wasn't common knowledge that the late queen had as miscarriages as she did. I know that this is one of Maxon's greatest fears: that he can't give his children the future that they deserve. Maxon, who could've had many siblings, was left an only child.

I can tell that Maxon's thinking the same thing by the way that he grips my hand tighter and his smile is replaces by a stony mask.

"I understand, Dr." He finally breaks the silence. "We can tell our friends and family, right?"

"Of course, if you'd like. Since her Majesty is a couple months in, I'd say that in a few weeks would be the appropriate time to inform the country, if need be. In the case of the advisors, well that is entirely up to you. I would say that most would favor knowing sooner rather than later that you're expecting, just in case there are any matters that need to be resolved before the child comes." He went on to explain some other precautions that I should be taking, but I mostly drowned it out. I knew that Maxon would be taking very careful note of everything I did for the next six or seven months.

When he was finished, he clapped his hands together and said, "How about let's take a look at the baby!"

Maxon and I eagerly follow Dr. Ashar into a back room with the ultrasound machine in it. I'm surprised about the technology that is available to us that would've never been available back home.

I walk over to the chair where I lay down and hold Maxon's hand while the doctor sets up the machine. He asks me to pull up the shirt I'm wearing so that I can have some cold gel put on me. Then, he takes the instrument that's hooked to the machine and gently rubs it over my stomach. Maxon gazes in awe at the screen that mostly looks like static at the moment. After a couple seconds, an image starts to form.

"Oh, there it is." Dr. Ashar says. He moves the instrument a little bit more so that there is a more distinct image on the screen. I look and see a shape forming- with something else too. At first, I think its just another part of the baby, maybe its arm or leg. Dr. Ashar takes a closer look at the screen, probably seeing if the baby is in the right position. The look on his face is slightly puzzled.

"What is it?" I ask, staring at the gauzy shapes that appear on the screen.

He squints at the image, moving the wand around, trying to get a better angle.

"I think you're carrying twins, Your Majesty."

I gasp, looking at Maxon, who is staring at the image like there is nothing else in the world. I see what he's talking about – I start to see two shapes instead of one.

"How…how can this be?" Maxon whispers.

"I believe that last time we looked at the ultrasound, they must've been positioned so that we couldn't see the other one. Also, they were smaller then, so the image wasn't quite as good."

"When can we know the gender?"

"It's too soon to tell, but we'll check next month and see. Sometimes it takes longer to tell, especially if it's twins."

I turn and look at Maxon, who looks like he's a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. "Twins." I whisper, so overwhelmed with emotion. I can't believe that this is happening; that I get to give Maxon not one, but two wonderful gifts that will be part of our lives forever. Maxon, who never got another sibling, probably couldn't believe that we were having two at one time. I reach up and pull him down for a kiss. It's tender; affectionate. I can't stop marveling at the beauty of it.

"I love you Ames." He whispers in my ear.

"We're having twins." There are tears threatening to fall from my eyes. For some reason, this moment affects me so much more than when I first found out I was pregnant. Today, it's making it so more real. "I can't believe it."

"Congratulations again, your Majesties. If there's anything you need, I'll be in my office." He excused himself.

"Me neither." Maxon said. "We'll need to make sure there's extra room for both of them." He chuckled. "I can't wait to find out the gender."

I shrugged. "I know it probably means more to the advisors, but I personally wouldn't mind if I had two princes or two princesses running around the palace." I grin.

"I wouldn't mind either. To be honest, I would love to have a couple mini Americas running around." He grinned, then his smile faltered. "I just wish that…my mother could be here to see this. She would've loved to have grandchildren."

"My father too. She would've been proud of you, I know." I tried to imagine what my father would say if he saw us right now. I know that he'd be glad to have more grandchildren, even though he barely got to see Astra after she was born. Astra was growing really fast now, and soon she'd be old enough to go to kindergarten.

"I know." Maxon sighs. We both know what it feels like to loose a beloved parent. I even think that Clarkson would be a little bit proud of his son right now, for producing not one, but two heirs to the thrown already. I knew that even if these two were girls, Maxon would love his little princesses so much and probably spoil them rotten.

He reaches over and places a hand on my bump that's barely there. "In less than a year they'll be here and I can't wait to meet them."

"Me too." Truthfully, I couldn't wait until they were born either. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to when I was so big I couldn't see my feet or when I couldn't get around to doing any of my work.

"When should we tell our family?" He asks.

"When should we tell the advisors?"

He chuckles. "Alright. Family first. As soon as possible. I wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible, but now I don't really want to keep it as secret any more – at least not from them." I completely understand.

"I can't wait to see May's face when she hears."

"She'll be the best aunt that a prince or princess could hope for."

"She will."

Eventually, we leave the infirmary, knowing that we have to get back to our regular schedule soon. Maxon reluctantly kisses me goodbye before he has to leave. "I'll be there for dinner, okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to go tell Marlee this afternoon though." I wink.

"Alright, but call your mom and tell her that we're coming for dinner. How about tomorrow?" He calls excitingly.

"Of course, my royal husbandess."

As soon as Maxon departs, I rush to my office, where I know that Marlee will probably be. I can't believe that I hadn't told my best friend yet, even though Maxon and I agreed that it would be our little secret. At least, I'm surprised that she hasn't been more suspicious of me lately.

"Marlee!" I call when I enter. She looks up from the pile of papers that she's been working on for the last hour.

"What is it America?" She asks.

"I um…I need to tell you something!"

"So..."

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaim. "Maxon and I are having twins!"

"Wait what?" She stares at me in shock, and then rushes over to embrace me. "Oh my gosh, Ames! This is so exciting! When did you find out?" Her eyes rake over me, almost if she's expecting me to look different or something.

"Well…I found out a few weeks ago that I was expecting, but we didn't find out about the twins until today."

She frowns. "You found out a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, but I was waiting to tell Maxon until his birthday." I explain. "When we went to the doctor's today, we had another ultrasound taken, and this time, he told me that I was carrying twins."

"Oh…well, oh my goodness, America! I still can't believe that you're having twins! There's going to be a mini Maxon and you running around the palace!" She laughs.

I shake my head. "It could be. Or it could be two boys or two girls."

"Well, whoever they are, you and Maxon will have your hands full for the next many years."

"Maybe Kile can finally have a playmate for once." I add.

Marlee smiles. "I'm sure he would love that. When are you planning on telling the rest of the country?"

"In a couple weeks, I think. Maxon and I are going to tell my family tomorrow at dinner, and then the advisors. I think that they decide when is the best time to tell the country."

"I'm sure. I already know that you and Maxon will make wonderful parents though."

I giggle. "Let's hope so. You know what happens if they let a Singer loose in the palace."

"Yeah, well those Shreaves better get it together, shouldn't they?" She jokes.

"I sure hope so."

At that moment, I can picture them, a boy and a girl running through the palace, being chased by their father. I can imagine them never having to worry about a rebel attack or if there will be food on the table that night. Or whether or not they can choose what their career could be, or if their father will beat them like Maxon's did. I can imagine both of them growing up, surrounded by people they love, that love them as much as I already do.

At the moment, nothing else seems so perfect as the three people that I already love the most.

** I am so sorry for taking so long to update! If any of you are still reading this, thank you for being patient! You are awesome. I just made it through my first quarter of college and I needed a break. That, and I am trying to keep up with writing on the side, and completed NaNoWriMo. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try my best to update every week. (One of my New Year's resolutions is to write something everyday, so I'll try to work on this often as well). I know that this chapter was a little fluffy, but don't worry; there will be more drama in the future! Thank you for liking this story; and if you've been waiting for this, then *virtual high five. You deserve a long chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5: A Family Dinner

**Hi there! I'm trying to fulfill my promise of at least a chapter a week, so here it is! Also, for some of you who may be wondering why I choose twins, well, it's because I'm trying to stick to the canon as much as possible. I know that it's not entirely "fanfic" per say, but what I'm trying to do is expand on the stories besides what Kiera has already given us. So imagine this like a sort of sequel to The One/prequel to the Heir. Thanks for understanding and enjoy! **

** Chapter 5**

"America, are you ready honey?" Maxon calls from our room.

"In a moment." I'm adding the finishing touches to my outfit, including the blue bracelet that my husband got me in New Asia at the end of the Selection, which compliments the comfortable dress that I'm wearing. Even though I have an abundance of other jewelry, I enjoyed pulling out my favorites every once in a while, especially when I don't have to act like a queen. "Okay, I'm ready". I say, stepping out of our immense closet.

Maxon's ginning.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just look…so you, that's all."

"Really? I don't look any…different do I?"

"No Ames, you look beautiful. I sure like that color on you though." He smirks.

I look down at my dark blue chevron dress and wrap that looked auspicious enough, I guess. Maxon is dressed in casual dark slacks and a matching blue shirt that highlights his light hair. Somehow, we often ended up matching without even planning it.

"Alright, my royal husbandness, let's get going." He smiles and we make our way down to the garage on this side of the palace. I was nervous, even though it was just a normal outing to go see my family. Typically, we'd dress down and take the least gaudy car that we own, so we wouldn't draw attention.

This time, however, I notice that there's a couple more guards that will be escorting us to my family's house, even if it's just miles down the road. We're still taking the same vehicle that we normally use though. I glance at Maxon, knowing _who _would've asked there to be more guards.

"America…" He warns.

"But –"

Luckily, I'm not feeling up to arguing with Maxon, so I let it go. My family lives only five miles from the palace, and I don't think that anything is going to happen, but I also know that my husband is not one to overlook precautions.

I get in the back of the plain black car as Maxon wraps his arm securely around my waist, which still sends shivers up my spine. The driver starts to pull out into the Angeles night.

"How do you think we should tell them?" I ask quietly, my lips pressed up against Maxon's ear.

"I have no idea. I guess we'll wait until the time presents itself."

"Well, you'd better have a plan for when my sisters tackle us."

"What's with you today, Ames? You seem particularly agitated." He chides.

I shrug. "I guess it's the hormones."

"Sure, and I thought you were just trying scold me again for not making you breakfast in the morning."

"That was one time Maxon!" I laugh. "And besides, I was hungry." I shrug in defense. This whole pregnancy thing was really starting to get tiring already. I'm sure I'll have even more fun when I'm much further along, and couldn't even see my feet.

Moments later, we start to pull up the long driveway to my family's house, which sits, nestled between the trees just like in the picture that Maxon gave me the night before everything happened. I smile, remembering the feeling of relief that had come, knowing that I was the one, and that I loved him. Not to mention, the other things we did that night….

The car comes to a stop, and Maxon opens his door, walking over to the other side so that he can open my door for me. He's always the gentleman, even over the most trivial matters.

"You ready, my lady?" He extends his hand. I grudgingly take it and step out into the sultry evening air.

"You'd think I'd get used to you doing things like this, but the thing is, over time, I just get more annoyed."

He chuckles. The guards disperse as we walk up to the lovely glass paneled door under the new porch that was installed last summer. I notice that my mother added some extra outdoor furniture to the mix as well; it probably was a very pleasant place to sit during the evenings. Maxon rings the doorbell as we wait for someone to open the door.

About half a minute later, I hear someone – my mom, yelling for May to go finish setting the table or something. As she comes to the door, I smile, trying to picture her in the last half hour probably running around trying to get everything in order. My mom wasn't the most organized person around, although she always tried to go overboard when it came to Maxon and I, as if she sometimes forgot that we were her daughter and son in-law.

"America!" She beams. "And Maxon! Please come in! I am so sorry, we were just trying to get everything ready in time, but your younger sister here decided to…"

"It's quite alright Mom." I assure.

She peeks around our forms at all of the other cars that followed us here. "Where are all the guards? It looks like you brought quite the bandwagon this time."

"They're probably scouting the perimeter now. I wouldn't worry about it Mom."

We leave our shoes on the foyer and follow my mom into the kitchen where my older sister is cooking and stirring something in a pot. I look over and see James and sitting at the counter and my niece drawing something next to him.

"Hi. Wow. I feel like we haven't seen you in a while." James comments.

"It feels that way too. Unfortunately, duty calls." I say.

Just then, Gerad comes running into the kitchen followed by a flustered May. He stops when he sees Maxon and me.

"Is Ames and Max staying for dinner?" He asks. Gerad was one of the only people who called Maxon Max; a habit he had picked up in the first couple years of our marriage whenever we would visit. My brother was always eager to tell Maxon about the football league that he was part of, and all the other famous players that he liked to watch on TV. I knew that Maxon secretly loved hanging out with Gerad and talking about sports when he could.

"Of course, we are." Maxon said, patting him on the head.

"Dinner will probably be ready in a half hour." Kenna says.

"That's fine. We had a late lunch – well, at least I did. I'm good with anything at the moment."

"Good. May, maybe you can get them drinks if they want. Mom, do we still have some of that sparkling cider left?" May goes to the fancy fridge that they own now and pulls out a bottle for us, and some beer for the men.

Maxon greatly accepts a bottle and then leans down and whispers in my ear "I'm going to go talk to the boys for a bit, but we'll tell them later, okay?" He eyes the champagne glass that I have in my hand. "Remember, no alcohol."

I roll my eyes. "It's cider, Maxon. I won't forget." He chuckles and joins my brothers out on the back patio.

"So America, what's new at the Palace?" My mom asks.

"Same as always. I'm really glad that Marlee's helping me though. She's such a lifesaver. There's a lot we have to do to wrap up everything for the summer."

"I saw you and Maxon on the report the other day, you two looked like you were doing well." Kenna adds.

I smile. "I guess we are. Everything, just feels…right, if you know what I mean? There's still a lot of work to be done, but everything has started to finally fall into place – well, except we still have some of the New Asians to deal with."

I remember the report we did last week and how eager both of us were about finding out about the baby – well, twins now. I still can't believe that there's not one – but two people growing inside me. During that interview I was surprised that I didn't let it slip about the whole pregnancy thing – although, I'm sure there would be more than just a few advisors out to get us if we didn't tell them first.

My mom nods. "Well, I'm glad that everything is working out, honey. Some days we get a bit worried about you two, but you seem to be handling it just fine."

"Well, the castes haven't crashed down or our market or anything yet, and there's no one trying to attack our borders – at least for the moment. So I guess you could say it's going alright." I don't want to elaborate on everything that has come up in the past month, not to mention all the small domestic threats that seem like constant occurrences. Most of the time, the representatives and Mayors can deal with them; but occasionally I hear something pop up in a meeting or whatnot. Since last year, we have started to specialize representatives from each of the provinces to deal with local law; something that we heard was done in the past. This not only lifted the burden on us, but also made sure that smaller issues were dealt with more swiftly.

"Well, Ames, you and Maxon have done a wonderful job so far, and the people love you. I know that you father would be proud…" Her eyes flitted away at the end. It still hurt us to talk about him sometimes, however, his presence would resurface in everyday conversations.

"I think dinner's about done." Kenna says. "May, how about you grab the guys and tell them that it's almost ready."

"Here I can help you." I stir the dish on the stove and my mom grabs some bowls from the cabinet and we dish all the different entrees into them. We all then take our seats at the table. Maxon sits down right next to me, his hand resting on my leg that's bouncing excitingly up and down. I can tell he's trying not to smile so much as we wait to share our news.

We spend our meal chatting lightly and enjoying the normality of it. Gerad keeps talking about some team he really wants to see and May gushes over all of the stars that she got to meet at the gala that was held downtown last month. Since she was the sister of the queen, she could go just about anywhere; the media loved her almost more than they loved me. I loved that May also did went and helped out some of the eights – well, technically eights, adjust their to their new life as sevens and package supplies for all of them. Sometimes I wished that I could be out in the real world doing more things, but I knew that our work was behind the palace walls.

"How about dessert?" My mom asks, after we all scrape the last bits of food off of our plates.

"That would be wonderful." Maxon beams. We make eye contact and I can tell that he's silently asking my permission to tell them. I nod slowly and he gently squeezes my hand underneath the table. "But first…um, America and I have some news." The rest of my family stops what they're doing.

I give Maxon a look, urging him to start. I know if I say anything, it'll fly out of my mouth before I can stop it.

Maxon's cheeks are flushed. "We…we would like to tell you that…well…"

"I'm pregnant." I finish.

The silence in the room is palpable enough that I can hear everyone hold their breaths.

Deciding that this is the right moment as any, I add "and we're expecting twins."

I wish I could've taken a picture of everyone's faces in that moment. They were all probably as shocked as Maxon was when he heard the news. At last, it's May who breaks the silence.

"You're having twins!" She exclaims. "Oh my gosh, this is wonderful you two!" She comes up and runs into my arms, giving me a hug. "I'm going to have another niece or nephew." I can tell that May is ecstatic about it; I couldn't imagine my children having a better aunt. "When are they due? Oh! Are they going to be here before next summer? Do you know the genders?"

"Woah, slow down there May. We just found out a little bit about – well, Maxon did anyway. We don't know the genders yet, but my due date is next Spring, I believe."

I look over to my mom, who's still speechless. I notice a small tear threatening to fall over in one eye. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Nothing. It's…just…so wonderful. I can't wait to have more grandchildren. You two will make amazing parents. I just wish that he could've been here to see it." Maxon and I go over and hug her.

"It's alright." I whisper. "I know that he's watching us right now, and that he'd love to have more grandchildren too." I smile ruefully, imagining my dad's face if he were with us.

"Does this mean that I get to have another niece or nephew?" Gerad pipes up. "Are they going to be as good as Astra is?"

"Of course they are, Gerad." Kenna says. "And you're going to be the best uncle ever. You know that right?"

Gerad sighs. "I'm not old enough to be _another _uncle!"

We all laugh. "That's alright Gerad, you don't have to act like an uncle right now."

"Okay, but well Max still take me to the games when the babies come?" He asks hopefully.

Maxon grins. "Of course, Gerad. Tell me when they're playing in Angeles and we can go. We better not take that red-haired sister of yours though, she can get a bit crazy."

"I wouldn't be joking Maxon, you don't want to deal with me when I'm pregnant and hormonal."

"Well then, it can be a boys night then." He chuckles. Last time Maxon and I went to a game well; let's just say that someone happened to notice us early on, and we barely made it out before a whole lot of press got caught up in the whole situation. I guess it was my red hair that tipped them off.

"Are we going to have dessert now?" May asks. My mom went over and came back with a large fruitcake for us to share. I was glad that my family didn't have to worry about expenses anymore; that they didn't have to worry about where their next meal was coming from or how they were going to keep the rent.

I wanted this to happen for all families across Illea, even if it was impossible. It was so nice to be back at home, acting like we were a normal family, and not the King and Queen of Illea. I could almost forget that this miracle was part of our job description.

"It was a lovely dinner, Magna." Maxon gives my mother a hug right before we have to leave. It's after nine and I know that Maxon and I have to squeeze in at least a couple more hours of work tonight.

"Thank you." She says. "I'm so happy for you two. Please tell me more when you find out." We had told my family to keep this information a secret, for now. They had to be careful not to mention any of this to the guards, because it would most likely get around the palace in less than a day.

"We will." I assure.

"You're all grown up."

"I know, Mom. Sometimes I don't feel like it, but we both know that I can't stop any of this from happening, nor do I really want to."

"I know, America." She turns to Maxon and embraces him. "You keep this one in line. Got it? Make sure she remembers to eat and everything, and gets some rest sometimes. I know how much America likes to be on her feet."

"Got it."

The guards tighten their formation and start coming back to the cars. Maxon and I get in and we start to take off a minute after one of the other cars leave.

"Are you glad you told them?" He asks.

"Of course. It feels like it's been lifted off of my shoulders for once. I don't have to worry about spilling the beans around them at least."

"I know what you mean. I'm planning on telling the advisors tomorrow, just in case any of this reaches the palace before they know. I may not like all of them at times, but I at least owe them this, least they hear it from a maid or anything. They'll want you to shorten your hours of course. I do too."

"If you must."

"America – "

I lean up and kiss him before he can say anymore. "I know. I know, you want me to be alright. Trust me, I'll tell you if it gets too much to handle."

He sighs, but there's a hint of amusement in his eyes. "If you say so."

The rest of the ride home is silent, watching the Angeles lights becoming more distant outside. As we pulled up to the west gate of the palace, I'm practically sitting in Maxon's lap now, not wanting to let go. I can't stop kissing him, even when we're pulling up to the garage.

"Only a couple more hours." He pants against our lips, which are moving frantically against one another, our tongues dipping in each other's mouths. I sigh when the driver finally stops, and I know that we have to get out. There's a privacy screen between the front, and us but I already know that if there weren't so many guards around, we wouldn't be leaving the back any time soon.

"Ughh…why can't we just ditch the work for tonight? Would that really be that bad?"

I can tell that Maxon is thinking the same thing.

"Please?" I moan, still not wanting to let go. I know there's a part of him that knows it is the dutiful thing to do, but there's also a part of him that concedes.

"Well, I guess we can." I feel his smile against my own. "You know, if any of the advisors are angry tomorrow, we can just tell them about the babies and they'll forgive us for everything."

"Well it is part of you job to look out for my wellbeing and happiness isn't it?"

"That is true, Mrs. Schreave. Would you care to join me upstairs and finish this conversation? In bed?" He whispers.

"Why of course Mr. Schreave." I tease.

"I love you." He says, our bodies still entwined in the back seat.

"I love you too."

We get out of the car and practically skip out of the garage. No matter what happened tomorrow, we would get through it.

My night wasn't over yet.


	7. Chapter 6: News

** Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story and for my new story, One Night. Go check that out if you haven't! Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

It was an hour before our interview and Marlee and Mary were already fussing over me.

"Are you done yet?"

Marlee chuckles, pinning up a piece of my hair. "No, not yet, America. No peeking."

I sigh. As much as I enjoy my friend's company, I'm really not in the mood for all of this dress-up. All day, my feet have been aching, and I sometimes get random occurrences of morning sickness. Not to mention, that I've tried to keep up with my normal schedule even with the advisors knowing.

Last week when we told the advisors, they took it much better than I ever could've thought. The mood in our meetings has lightened considerably since the news, and I no doubt that the country's tone will lighten as well. Maxon has already given me a couple stern warnings about working overtime, and of course, I often try to ignore them. It didn't _really _hit me until a few days ago that my body was changing – all due to a small bump that now protruded from my stomach. Marlee, Mary and Lucy had of course, all gushed when I told them that I was beginning to show. I remember also telling Aspen about the twins too, and he seemed genuinely happy for Maxon and I.

"Okay, America. We're done now." Marlee says. She takes away the eye mask that I'm wearing and holds her hands out to present her and Mary's masterpiece.

"It's beautiful ladies." I say, admiring their work, as much as it begrudged me to go through all that pampering. My hair is pinned up in an intricate low up do, and my make up is done to perfection, as always, with a little heavier color for the stage. I smile at the cream and gold ensemble they've picked out for me to wear. It's a long gown that has a high neckline and a long, but comfortable skirt that juts out so that you can't really see my bump. Intertwined between the layers is a gold shimmery mesh that perfectly matches the gold jeweled tiara I'm wearing and my other jewelry.

"Alright, you'd better go and get ready for the interview! We'll be watching!" Mary says excitingly.

"Okay, but first someone's go to get my husband" I say.

"Get who?" Maxon pokes his head around the corner.

"Speak of the devil! We were just helping Mer finish up. You two have some great news to share with the country."

Maxon smiles and takes my hand. "That we do, and we'd better get going, least someone in the palace lets the world know before we do." I don't know how many people know – besides my family and our closest friends, but I suspect that someone – has let it slip that I am expecting. Lately some of the maids and cooks have been giving me strange looks, like they know a secret that no one else does.

At last, we make our way down to the room where the interviews are filmed and meet Gavril.

"Your Majesties, I hear a congratulations is in order." He shakes our hands and bows slightly as we enter.

"Indeed, Gavril, I'm sure the country will be as excited as the advisors are." I look over and see a couple of them chuckling across the room.

"Why of course! This is wonderful news! And twins too! Wow. Her Majesty and yourself will have quite the handful for the next many years.

"I sure hope so, Gavril." I smile, as he gently kisses my hand.

"And my, Queen America, you look particularly stunning tonight as well, my dear."

We all take our places, and discuss the various questions that we are going to go over. Even after all this time, I still enjoy going into these interviews more prepared – well then I was, that one time.

Soon, the cameraman is counting down, and we're live.

Over the couple years I've done the report, I've gotten used to the updates at the beginning. Most of the time I let Maxon handle most of it, piping in every so often, and elaborating on the parts he missed. We make quite the team, really. This time however, I'm nervous, and my hand starts to shake a bit as we're talking about the recent activity in New Asia, with the treaty going to expire soon, and the need for more or less troops being pulled out. I know it's something that we've been working on diligently for the past many months; however, it's still a touchy subject. I have to remind myself that we've been through much worse. I dare say that the first couple years of our reign have not been easy in the slightest, and yet, here we are, a little over two years later with a country that's finally starting to get back on its feet.

"Good evening Illea! We are here once again with King Maxon and Queen America!" Gavril's voice booms. "Tonight, they have a lot of news to share with us, so you might want to stick around for the

From there, the interview effortlessly flows into the next part; our update of the country. Afterwards, we move onto a short update about how things are going on around the palace as well.

"It's been pretty nice lately, Gavril. Summer is coming to a close, and soon we'll be preparing for the fall festivities. Of course, this winter, we'll be attending another bi-annual international summit." I add, going on in more detail about some of the many venues that will be hosted this year, not to mention our annual Halloween Ball. I make sure to focus a fair amount of my conversation on the country; to let them know that we're still looking out for them as well. Even with vast improvements, there are still many regional shifts that we have to monitor, as well as the lower caste's employment rates, health and education.

"It looks like you both have your hands full for the rest of the year, Your Majesties. Tell me, is there anything else planned in the near future?" Even though he already knows, I know that Gavril is giving us the cue that this is when we should tell the country. The time for the report is almost up, and I'm sure the viewers are growing restless.

"Well, we have a lot…actually." Maxon says. He glances at me, silently asking if this is the right time.

I slowly nod.

"And?" Gavril prods.

"Well, Queen America and I recently found out that we're expecting…"

"Twins." I finish his sentence, putting on my best smile. "Next Spring."

I can tell that the news is finally sinking in, because some of the cameramen even look up, their shocked faces staring at us, probably wondering if what they heard was true.

Gavril claps his hands together, and if I hadn't known that he already knew, I could've easily been mistaken that it was his first time hearing. "Well this is wonderful!" He exclaims.

Maxon suddenly places a hand over my little bump, and I place my hands over his. "Yes, this was very good news for us as well. I dare say, America and I couldn't be happier." That's when I see all the love and beauty of it all right there, in Maxon's smile. I can tell that he couldn't be happier, and it fills me with confidence that it'll be okay. We both stare at each other for a longer time than what's probably appropriate, but I don't even care.

"The whole country is happy for you, I'm sure. Have you found out the genders?"

"No, Gavril. We haven't yet. It's too early to tell." I say, hoping that this is a safe answer. I know that everyone is eager to know, but sometimes, I think it would be better if we just waited. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"That's alright, I'm sure that any prince or princess of yours will be wonderful! I still can't believe it! Twins!" He goes on and asks us about some other topics, and we just answer as honestly as we can, without giving away too much. To be honest, we haven't had the time recently to discuss much. I know that they are already planning out the children's nursery, but I'm still scared that for some reason, I might loose one or both of them before they're even born. In less than eight months we'll be parents – and that frightens me too. I'm only twenty, and Maxon's twenty-two; not to mention that we have a country to run and will have two little ones running around soon as well.

"Well, that's it for now Illea! What a night! We'll be sure to check up on how the royal heirs are coming along in the future!" We close, and I immediately embrace my husband, glad that it's over.

"Well, they all know now." He whispers into my hair.

"Well, of course they do, Mr. Obvious." I give him a peck on the cheek. It's still early evening, so that means that there's more work that could be done. I need to talk to Maxon about some things – pertaining the twins. That is, if I can get him away from his work. "Come on, I want to show you something." I pull him down the hall and into the music room that he gave me for my first birthday at the palace.

He smirks as I tell him to sit down on the piano bench, as I sit down beside him and run my hands over the keys. Then I start to play. It's a melody that's been running through my head this entire week as I've been going through all my papers and everything that a queen does. It's short, but I needed to test it out on the keys.

"That was beautiful." Maxon says when I'm finished. He puts a hand over my stomach. "I'm sure they loved it too."

"They'll love you too, Maxon." I see the hint of doubt there in his eyes. Everything from the past many years couldn't erase everything we've been through. He sniffles, and I wrap my arms around him, sad to see the proud king replaced with a more vulnerable man.

"I know, I just can't stop thinking what if it's better if I'm not that much a part of their life? What if they're better off away from all of this craziness? Whose child wants to have a father that can barely see them during the day, or always have the spotlight on them? Most of all, I can't stop thinking about him – what if something happens to you and I turn out just like him?"

"Shhh….Maxon stop. You know that I wouldn't let that happen, not in a million years." I take his face so that I can look at him straight in the eyes. "You are ten times stronger than your father ever was, and I know that _you _would never let that happen."

"I'm sorry, America. I keep worrying, that's all."

"I know Maxon, I know." We sit there and hold each other for a while. Suddenly, I ask, "Have you thought of any names?"

"No, not really. Have you?"

I shake my head. "No, but I'm sure that the advisors will want us to come up with something spectacular."

He laughs lightly. "Well, my name means "the greatest" apparently, so I don't know how we could do better than that."

"Hey there, don't get all high and mighty there on me." I say, lightening the mood. "What do you think about….maybe having their middle names be after my father…and your mother?" I ask.

"I like that, but we have to come up with their names first." We spend the rest of the night in the music room, talking about the twins and so much more. I tell Maxon that I hope our children don't have too much of my fiery personality – that it might be detrimental to the country. He just laughs and says that Illea needs more of it. We end up even talking about the Selection, too. I have no idea what will happen if a girl heir will be born first. Does that mean that she has a reverse selection? I shutter to think about 35 guys in the palace at one time. Somehow, though, the thought of Maxon keeping an eye on his daughter and 35 guys made me laugh.

There was so much at stake though with the laws of inheritance still intact. We have had little time in the past two years to even touch those amendments, and those would be a larger priority now. I was not having any daughter of mine shipped off to another country against her will. I was even hesitant to let the heir have a selection, given the limited opportunities Maxon had to find a wife.

Eventually, we go up to our suite to get ready for bed.

Early, the next day we are woken up by knocking. Maxon grumbles as he slides out of bed, and goes to answer the door. I catch a glimpse of the butler looking worried and Stravos leaning in as well.

"What is it?" Maxon asks.

Stravos clears his through. "I'm sorry to disrupt your Majesties, but you want to see this." He sighs. "The Prime Minister of New Asia wants to speak with both of you immediately. He says it's about the treaty...and he wants to talk about the twins."

"What about the twins?" I groggily say.

"He has a deal that he wants to make, if you have a girl."


	8. Chapter 7: The Laws of Inheritance

**Sorry for the late update! I've had a busy week, but I'll try to write as much as I can! Thank you for your patience! **

** Also: I'm uploading After the One to wattpad if anyone wants to go check it out. I think there might be another story like it on there, but go and make sure it's the same as my version if you do ****J**** Anyways, I enjoy all of your reviews. **

**Chapter 6:**

The conference room is stuffy. It's making me feel nauseous already. When we enter, I see that a video call has already been prepped, and now we were just waiting.

Maxon takes my hand as I nervously tap my foot. I have no idea what we're going to say to the Prime Minister. From the day I became queen, I had decided that I was _not_ going to ship any of my daughters off to a foreign country. Heck, I'd do anything to make them happy, no matter what. Even if that meant pulling a country through war.

I knew Maxon was reading my thoughts, because he squeezes my hand gently. "Stay calm, love." He says.

I huff. "I'll be calm once I know that we're not going to pawn off our future daughter to New Asia.

"We don't even know the genders, Ames. And what if a girl is born first? There's so many factors we don't know yet, so we have nothing to worry about. When the time comes, you know I'd never give my daughter to New Asia, right?"

"I know Maxon, it's just, what if it's the only way to avoid war? Do you really think they'd give us an ultimatum?"

"I don't know, but we'll just have to see."

Stavros, who kindly woke up in the middle of the night to take the call too, says "they're calling, Your Majesties." I stare blankly at the large screen, holding my breath in anticipation. My other hand instinctively settles on my stomach. At last, Stavros answers the call, and the screen comes to life.

"Hello, Your Majesties." The man who appears on the screen is familiar from the various official letters we've received in the mail, and our previous video calls. Prime Minister Lee is a bit balder now, but his features are still the same: a close-shaven beard and a small pointed nose. It looked like it was the middle of the day over there, because there was a lot of light filtering in the ornate shade behind him. In the few instances that we've interacted with him, he's been quite reserved, but very determined.

"Hello Your Excellency." I say, my voice measured and even. I'm trying my best not to be to anxious or impulsive; both things could be very dangerous.

"I hear a congratulations is in order." He says. "You two must be very happy."

"We are." Maxon chimes in.

"I see, but we also have other matters to discuss. Matters, I'm afraid aren't going to wait that long." Maxon's hand tightens around mine. Something about this man tells me that he's not above manipulating others to get what he wants, and he definitely wanted to sway our opinions. "You see, there's something that I want, and it is in the best interest of both countries."

"The treaty is secure at the moment, Your Excellency. What else is there to bargain with? We've already made our compromises, and we're sticking to it." Maxon interjected. I could tell that he's getting impatient, something that is rare for Maxon. Over the past couple years we've had our fair share of encounters with the New Asian Prime Minister, and most of those ended up being much…tenser than we'd hoped.

"I'm interested in what else you have to offer, King Maxon. You've been withdrawing troops, no doubt, and while it may have a positive affect on your end of the scale, for us, there's still many regions that have been left to ruin. Our countries have been through a great war, and there's hardly anything we can do to recover. You, yourself, should surely know that Illea and New Asia will never be completely be at peace, at least as long as both nations are still recovering. What I'm suggesting is something that will mend the loose ends down the road."

I know where he's going with this. If he thinks that I'll willingly give over one of my children, then he's _very _mistaken.

He clears his throat. "Your Majesties. I propose that we do something to ensure close ties for future years to come. It would be wise for you to have one of your children – preferably a princess, create a union between New Asia and Illea. I'm certain it will create lasting ties that will help bring both countries together in a positive light, wouldn't you agree?"

"And what if we have all boys?" Maxon snaps.

"Any heir would do. I have plenty of young family members that would be eligible when the time comes. You two are very young, after all."

"And what makes you think that in eighteen or more years, I'll be willing to give over one of my children to New Asia? Isn't our treaties enough?"

"Illea left a permanent scar on our end, Your Majesty. Your father's war still has its long term effects. Only time may tell, but it would be wise for you to show us a gesture of peace sometime."

"That may be true, but eighteen years from now, what makes you think that we are going to still be agreeable? Or that another war won't break out, or that we'll even need this?" I point out.

The Minister Lee raises his eyebrow. "That may be true, but I would like assurance that if the time does come when we have an agreement, your Majesty. This is all speculation, of course, but that doesn't mean that I don't expect you to hold up your end of the bargain if it is needed. As I said, it may be eighteen, twenty, or more years, but it has always been an honor for a princess of Illea to do her duty for her country."

"I agree…" Maxon says. "But, for starters, we'll have to wait until the heirs are born first to be sure. There's so many variables, you see."

"I certainly do. I hope that if you have a daughter or even other children, that you'd strongly consider my offer. You will have your own heir to rule your country, but this alliance is essential as well. Have a nice day, Your Majesties."

The screen goes dark. I turn around and stare at my husband. "Did you just agree to it?"

"No, Ames. I said we'll think about it. I wouldn't worry about it at the moment."

"But Maxon! Don't worry about it? What if a girl is born first? We haven't looked at the Laws of Inheritance in over a year! Do you really expect us to ship off our first-born or any of our other children to New Asia? What about choice?"

He runs his hands through his hair. "I don't know, Ames. Choice is one of the few things us as royals have."

"But what are we going to do if a girl is born first? Are you going to make her have a selection? That's not really giving her any choice either!" I exclaim.

"Not giving them choice? What do you think I had? I _choose_ you, America!"

"Yes, but you didn't have the choice that you had to be the prince or that you _had _to have a selection!"

"America, you can't change everything! The country expects this. That's what we do as royals! We can't control it."

"Yes we can! We can change the Laws of Inheritance! I told you when we got married that I wasn't going to let my daughter's brother get her throne just because of her gender, and I'm not making my son or daughter have a selection or go to another country unless they want to."

He sighs. "I know, Ames. I want that too."

"Then why don't we go work on it then? We have less than eight months, Maxon."

"America –"

"Don't 'America' me." I huff. "We need to do something now, Maxon."

"We can't introduce something this drastic this soon. The country is still adjusting to the removal of the caste system. It will probably take another decade or so. And that's just to get rid of the castes. That doesn't include the generations it will take to get rid of stigmas."

"I'm not asking for everything. I'm just asking that we try."

"Alright. I'll see what we can do." I feel a little bad about my outburst. I suddenly realize that I've been asking a lot from Maxon lately - or more like, he's been putting a lot on himself.

"Maxon?" I lean my head against his chest.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm sorry if this is too much, but I really want us to work on it."

"I know, Ames. It's been a long night though. I think we should get some rest."

I sigh. "Alright, but in the morning, I'm making time in my schedule to work on this, okay? I don't care what I have to do to convince the country that this is right."

He rubs my back. "You were always the feisty one. I guess the country will just have to deal with more surprises." I know he's thinking about the last time I suggested something this radical to the country – back in the Selection. We all know how well _that _went.

"They'd better. I'm their queen, after all." A small smile formed on my lips. _Queen_. I don't think I'd ever get used to saying that.

We get up and drag ourselves back to bed. We still have another hour or so before we're supposed to be up. Maxon crashes immediately, but I stare up at the ceiling, imagining a world where the selection didn't exist. I wouldn't be here, that's for sure. By taking away the selection, was I taking away my child's opportunity to find true love? I didn't know. So many things were going through my head.

One thing was for sure, though.

I was America Schreave and I wasn't going to let this issue go easily. As I steadily drift off to sleep, the last sensation I feel is a slight fluttering, almost like a feather. I curl closer to Maxon; a smile creeping onto my face.

_I'm still fighting for you. Both of you._

**Sorry that isn't a long chapter. I've been extremely busy and it's hard to concentrate on one thing. Don't worry, the next chapters will have more fluff and everything else, I promise. Thank you for reading ****J**


	9. Chapter 8: Stress

**Chapter 8:**

"Ugh nothing fits!" I exclaim as I'm trying to shuffle through my closet.

Mary shakes her head. "Don't worry America, I've already drawn up many new designs for you to try. Here, what about this dress? I think this would look lovely." She holds up a baby blue dress with short ruffles. "It should be comfortable and cover your bump well."

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver."

"Anytime, your Majesty." She winks.

I finish getting ready for the day and go straight to my office. I spend the morning with Marlee planning all sorts of events, and even call Princess Nicoletta – well, queen now, since last year when she got married. She gushes over our recent news. Apparently we made headlines in Italy too, which wasn't surprising due to our close alliance with them.

"Will you consider visiting us soon? Or, perhaps I can ask my husband if I can fly over to Illea for a couple days. I know it must be difficult traveling in your condition, but – "

I cut her off. "It's fine. I'm only a few months. Please check if you can though, I'd love to have you visit."

"Oh, of course, America. I'd love to visit too. I bet you're glowing already!"

"That's what Maxon says, but I don't really believe it." I admit. The morning sickness had died down the last couple days, but that didn't mean that I felt great all of the time. "Alright, I will hopefully look forward to seeing you soon, but I have to go."

"Oh no worries!" She reassures. "I'll try my best! Goodbye!"

I sigh as I hang up the phone.

"Is everything alright America?" Marlee asks.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all. Do you want a break? I can handle this."

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Kile's still going to be asleep for a while. Are you still thinking about the laws of inheritance? You still have a while, I wouldn't get too stressed out about it at the moment" She says.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really help it. This is my children's futures on the line."

"America…you and Maxon will figure this out, I know you will. Just give it time. I have no doubt that the country will agree if they understand."

"That's the thing. The country already has to go through a lot of changes because of the removal of the caste system and the other half has to accept it. I hope they do understand. I mean, even though it is the one thing us as royals owe our country, there's so much more that we have to do…" I kept rambling on.

"Shh…it'll be fine, trust me." She took both of my hands in hers. "You know, you may think you have only nine months, but the fact is Ames, you probably have almost eighteen years to figure this out."

"But the New Asian Prime Minister…."

"I'm sure no matter when you decide to make changes, he will be angry, but I know it'll all turn out alright in the end."

I sigh. "Thanks Marlee. I don't know if it's these hormones or just me who's getting really worked up about this. Maxon tried to tell me the same thing, I guess."

"It's alright. Maybe you should rest, America. You're carrying twins after all."

"I can handle it, Marlee. Really. Thank you though."

"Alright America. Don't stress out too much." Marlee excuses herself to go get Kile some lunch. A couple hours later I'm still in my office, looking over the notes I've made on the Laws of Inheritance. I've been working on all the different ways I could possibly make it work with the public's approval, but at this point, I'm skeptical if this is even a good idea in the first place. I casually run my hands over the whole other pile of papers and invitations that I'm supposed to go over.

I haven't ate anything since breakfast and suddenly all I want to do is sleep. I sigh and go up to my room, hoping to take a brief nap. I try not to think about all of the other things that I have to do today. As I drift off to sleep, I can't seem to find a comfortable position because my stomach's cramping and I feel uncomfortable. Eventually, I fall asleep.

_I'm sitting at my desk working, when the rebel alarm sounds. I quickly get up, rushing to get the twins. _

_"Where are they?" I scream. _

_Only then, when I reach the nursery do I notice that the cribs are empty, and that my children are gone. _

_"Why there you are, Your Majesty, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." I turn and see a figure in the darkness. They're holding the twins who are crying out. _

_"Stop! No!" I run towards the figure, but they disappear like passing through a shadow. All I hear are my children's cries, echoing throughout the room…_

I sit up quickly, my eyes adjusting to the familiar room around me. I glance at the clock.

4:30. Shit, I've been sleeping too long. My hands wander over the familiar bedspread that's dimly lit due to the sun setting already outside. I'm breathing heavily and my stomach is still cramping.

I lightly place my hands over my stomach, but instead of just feeling the fabric of my blouse, I feel something sticky as well.

Gently, I try to sit up, pulling back the sheets.

That's when I see the blood.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm really busy at the moment, and trying to write a million things at once. As always, thank you for reading, and I'll be sure to update ASAP! – A **


	10. Chapter 9: After

Chapter 9:

Outside of my room I hear a ruckus, so I sit up abruptly in my bed.

"Move away. Let me see her!" I hear someone say.

"Yes your Majesty" the whispered replies answer.

The door bursts open and Maxon comes in. "America?" His jaw drops when he sees me. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

He crosses the room and kneels down by my bed.

"Maxon it's fine –"

"America, it's not. Please tell me what is the matter – are they okay?" He places a hand on my bump, looking concerned.

"Everything's fine now, Max. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

I take a deep breath. "You're not going to like it."

"America, just please tell me what happened. Why you're in the hospital. They told might right after my meeting that you'd been rushed to the infirmary. Do you know how frightening it was? I thought something had happened to you – to the twins." He says, running his hand through his hair like he does when he's stressed.

"I…was in my study all afternoon and I took a nap. I was feeling some cramping all day and –" I didn't want to say more. Somehow, I knew that what had almost happened would strike a chord in Maxon.

"And…"

"And, when I woke up, there was blood." His eyes widened. "Not that much, but still…I knew what that could mean, so I had them take me here." I barely whisper the last words.

I watch as my husband buries his face in his hands. I knew that it was probably my fault – I was the one who was stressing myself out all day, for goodness sake. That didn't help the fact that I felt guilty for being so careless, especially when I had been told to take it easy.

I had no idea how Maxon was handling this. He was in his own world at the moment – someplace where even I couldn't reach him. The moment I had realized what was happening, my second thought was what Maxon would do if we lost them. I didn't have much experience with pregnancy, but I knew that blood couldn't be a good thing. I felt terrible thinking about what Maxon was thinking – his mother had had many miscarriages before him; he could've had so many siblings.

"Maxon…" I gently wrap my arms around him, trying to coax him out. "Please…talk to me."

Finally, he looks up, his face etched with concern. "You scared me Ames…" he whispered. "I…I don't know what I…"

"Shhh." I say. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have worked so much."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, the doctors said I'll be alright. I just shouldn't be that busy. They said that I might need to be on bed rest if this happens again."

"Please take some time off, Ames. I don't care if you have to drop your meetings or whatever. We can work this out." He takes my chin so I look him straight in the eye. "Please…do this for them, okay?"

"Okay." I whisper. As much as I hate resting, I can't have Maxon worrying about me all the time. He has way to much else to worry about. "Listen, we'll be okay." I can tell that he doubts himself already, even though this is nothing like Clarkson and Amberly. "I'll rest I promise."

"Okay, America. I love you."

"I love you too."

Maxon has the rest of his day to attend to, but I have to stay put. Before he leaves, he ruefully glances back at me.

"Don't worry, I'll stay put. I'll have Marlee and Silvia bring me some of my plans and we'll work on it on here."

He lets out a tired sigh. "Okay. I'll see you later. Love you."

I spent the rest of the day working with Marlee and Silvia in my hospital room. I was told to stay put, and just let them do the work, but I occasionally pipe in whenever I needed to. I had so much to think about, especially if the Italians were coming.

That night, Maxon gently carried me to bed, telling me to get some rest. The next couple days followed in a similar pattern, except after a while, I was allowed to be at my desk instead of in bed, as long as I didn't work too long. Marlee and Silvia were gracious helpers however, I hated that I was making them work overtime. Nicoletta told me she was coming alone next week, so preparations were being made in the palace.

Maxon was working overtime, and every night when he came back, I instantly felt bad for not alleviating some of the workload from him. He told me it was okay; that he'd get some others to help him sometime. A couple days later, I was surprised to see Kriss show up.

"America." She nodded when she entered my office.

"Oh, hi Kriss." I say. "What brings you to the palace?"

"Maxon asked if I could help with education. I've been touring around the provinces assessing the situation with the…sevens, you know. The Education board and I have come up with some different solutions to the problems we've been encountering on the lower castes and thinking of ways to correct the stigmas that come along with educating them."

"This is wonderful, Kriss, thank you for doing this."

"Oh, it's no problem…your Majesty. This is what I love doing."

"I know."

"How are you doing? Are you doing alright? How are the twins?"

"Good, thank you. I'm supposed to be resting, so there's that."

She smiles. "I understand. America…can I ask you something?" I stare at her, not knowing what to say. In front of me is the girl who was so close to having all of this. Maxon has told me repeatedly that he still would've chosen me, even if the rebels hadn't attacked. I try not to think about that day much; the day where Maxon and I almost ruined both of our lives, and the day where I almost lost him.

Eventually, I mutter, "sure".

She glances down at the ground before returning her gaze to me. "Look, I want to be honest with you. I don't want you to think that by working with Maxon that I haven't moved on or anything like that. I've actually…been seeing someone lately."

"Kriss, that's great."

"Thanks." She whispers.

As much as I appreciate this conversation, it's hard to put my feelings into words for Kriss. I know it's taken some time and distance for her to probably fully get over Maxon, but I admire her politeness on the whole matter. "I understand what you're trying to say, and I would probably be doing the same thing in your position. I'll just say that I completely trust Maxon, and I believe that you will do an excellent job as you always do. Thank you for helping us out, I might need a little extra help around here, as you can see."

"Of course, America."

She turns to leave. "Go tell that guy you're seeing…that I say hi."

She laughs. "Okay, Your Majesty."

I roll my eyes.

"It was nice seeing you, Kriss. Be sure to drop by my office anytime."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye."

**Sorry for the sort of abrupt ending…I've been super busy with everything, but I'll try to update later this week! Thank you so much for reading! Also, if you haven't already, I would love it if you could go check out my other story, Reign, which I will be updating every Saturday! Thanks ****J**** -A**


	11. Chapter 10: Names

Chapter 10

After spending about a week in bed, I'm surprised by Nicoletta who visits soon after.

"America!" She bursts into my room on the fifth day of bed rest.

"Nicoletta!" I look up from my large stack of papers.

She comes over and hugs me. "Oi! What happened? Maxon said that you were on bed rest".

"I just stressed my self out, that's all."

"And you've been in here the whole week? What a drag."

"Yes, I suppose, it has been pretty dull."

"You must get out more!"

"Yes! But I can't get too stressed out, it might hurt the twins."

"Oh!" And how are my two little darlings?

Oh place my hand over my abdomen. "They're doing alright, thank you."

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Names?" I exclaim. "Uh…we haven't really discussed it yet."

"Oh, you must tell me when you know! I can't wait to meet them!"

"I definitely will."

She comes over and sits on the bed. "You look like you are stressed right now. What are you doing with all of these papers?"

"I'm still the queen, you know."

"Nonsense! Come on, we should have a spa day! You look like you need to have some fun! We can get messages, paint our nails, get some drinks and play in the pool."

"I can't drink alcohol, I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'll get more then." She winked.

We spend the afternoon getting pampered while Nicoletta keeps me entertained. She tells me all of the latest gossip in Italy and says that everyone over there is happy for Maxon and I as well.

"Are they really that interested in us?" I ask while we're getting manicures or whatever Nic calls them.

"Oh yes! I think they are starting to wonder when me and Astagio are going to have some."

"And how is that lovely husband of yours?" I ask. We had attended their wedding a little over a year ago, and Nicoletta wouldn't stop talking about how charming he was.

"Wonderful, darling. He simply is the best. I know I was a little worried in the beginning, but we are starting to work out some of kinks, you could say."

"And does he want children any time soon?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. Astagio is the type to wait, I think."

"Well, that might be a good thing. I didn't expect it to be this sudden. It feels like I just won the selection yesterday."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be a great mother, America."

"Let's hope so. I have my hands quite full already."

"You'll be fine."

Once we finish getting our nails and feet done, we head out to the garden to have some afternoon tea. Well, I have tea since I can't drink any of the concoctions that Nicoletta creates.

"It's quite beautiful out here, you know." She says.

"Thank you. We've put a lot of work into the gardens in recent years, you know."

She chuckles. "I still like the Italian palace better."

"Of course you do. And I know that the property is much more vast, isn't it?" I say light-heartedly.

"Yes, but our country is much smaller than yours."

"That's quite true. You don't have thirty-five provinces to deal with."

"How is your security coming? We aren't going to be attacked out here, are we?"

"What? Um…no, I don't think so. I don't think we have to worry about that anymore. It's been years, and we have the best security we've ever had."

"Is that hot guard still working for you?"

"What one?" I ask.

"You know, the one that walked you down the aisle."

"Oh yeah. Aspen." I roll my eyes. "Um…yes, he's my best friend, actually." Nicoletta frowns. "Well, one of them. Yes, he's married now, actually, and enjoying it."

"Well, that's a shame." She teases.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting and relaxing until the sun set. "I'd better get to dinner soon. You are welcome to join us." I said.

"Oh no! It's fine. I already took up your whole afternoon, why don't you spend some quality time with your husband."

"If he actually shows up." I joke. She gives me a look. "What? Maxon's been really busy with so many meetings, I don't know if he can make it."

"Your Majesty, go get ready. Trust me, he'll be there, if I have anything to do with it."

"And what will you do?"

"Just go, trust me, Maxon will be there." For some reason, I trust her. Maybe it's the mischievous look she always has in her eyes.

When I come down for dinner, I sit down at my end of the table, and patiently wait for Maxon. He comes in a few minutes later after the food has been placed on the table.

"America. It's nice to see you." He says. I can tell he's had a busy day by the way his shirt is slightly wrinkled and his hair is a little messed up.

"It's nice to see you too, my royal husbandness."

He smiles. "I was just told by the Queen of Italy that quote "if I didn't get my but in here, she'd have to sever the alliance between both of our countries."

"Wow. So you listened then?"

"Well, I debated what was more important: my wife, or not having a bunch of heated advisors kick my ass the next day…I think you know what one I'd always prefer."

"You're such a goofball." I laugh.

"What did you do this afternoon with Nic? She seemed a bit…loud if I remember correctly."  
I shrugged. "I did nothing. She was the one that did everything."

"Oh, I see." We start to pick at our meals. I had decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to sit all the way on the other side of the table as Maxon. I had no idea who came up with that tradition, but whoever it was, must've never been that close to their spouse. We both eat on one side of the table, all the way down at the end when we are together.

"Did you know that Nicoletta was asking about names?"

"For what?"

"Our children, Maxon. She wondered if we had come up with anything yet."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing: I've been way to busy to think about any of that. I thought you and Silvia were working on it."

"Whenever we try to, I can never come up with anything "suitable" enough, according to her. I mean, if you think about it, I was named after the old country, so I don't think you can get that more rebellious then that."

"And I was apparently named after _Maximilian _or something. Apparently it's a royal name."

"I think we should wait until we see them. You can't really name someone until you know them, if you know what I mean."

"If you want to. Although, I'm sure we'll have to run it by the advisors first."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot about that little detail."

We spend the rest of our meal chatting and brainstorming names. Nothing seems quite like it fits; it has to be unique, yet have a certain ring to it.

"It's okay, knowing me, I'll probably pick it after they're born. I just have to wait and see them, and then hope that the right name pops into my head."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll go with any name you want, as long as it doesn't revolve around food."

"You know me too well."

I wished I could just know them already. To me, waiting another four or five months wasn't going to be easy. _I'll wait though_, I thought. As much as I despised being pregnant; as much as I wanted them to be born, I kind of liked the idea of all of us being together for just a little while longer.

**Thank you for everyone who has voted for this story! I'm trying my best to update twice a week with shorter chapters in the midst of writing two other stories! **


	12. Chapter 11: Family

**Chapter 11: **

After a couple months, a large package arrives from Italy with more baby clothes and accessories that I can count, as well as a long note from Nicoletta detailing how she can't wait for the twins to come and how she hopes I'm enjoying my last few months of freedom.

I don't know whether I'm more excited or worried – I still can't completely wrap my head around being a mother in a few short months. That, and I feel like I could possibly never be prepared, tells me that I should stop worrying so much. What happened to the old America that didn't worry about everything? The one that was always impulsive? Well, she didn't grow up. She just became queen.

Mary spreads out all of the new items on our bedroom floor. We're almost done with the nursery – a special project we've been working on while I was supposed to be resting. I sit cross-legged, trying to find a comfortable position to sit with my belly, which now protrudes out like a couple of watermelons that are always strapped to my stomach.

"I like that one over there." I point to a pair of matching blue infant pajamas with a music note designed theme on the front.

Mary smiles. "Oh yes, the queen certainly knows your tastes."

I do my best to help Mary organize all of the outfits into separate piles. I turn to her, "I don't think you'll have to make many more outfits, Mary. I think Nic has us covered."

"I guess so, although you know, I'll probably make more anyway."

"Just make sure to donate some of them once they get older." I think about the orphanages we'd visited in the past few years, and how they've always needed donations of any kind. Maxon and I had channeled whatever extra funding we could towards these programs and those helping sevens and eights as well.

After we get through the whole pile I finally stand up, getting some blood to my legs. These days, I hardly care what I wear around the castle since I don't attend many meetings, and the ones that I do attend, no one would question why their queen is wearing sweatpants all the time.

"How about we take a look at the nursery?" I suggest. "They should be done any day now." Mary and I head over to the room that we've been working on for the past couple months. It's only a couple doors down from the King and Queen's suites, so we can always be near them.

When we enter, I'm amazed at the progress that has been done just within the last couple days. The ceiling's painted light blue with floating white clouds that look like you could almost touch them. I see that they've also started assembling the cribs and the various shelves and drawers to hold all of the supplies and clothes.

"We can put them in here." Mary's holding all of the outfits that we sorted through before. "I'll start folding them and putting them in the drawers."

"Thank you."

Even though the room is fairly small, everything in here seemed like it was fit for a prince or princess.

Speaking of which, Maxon and I had decided to keep the colors pretty neutral for the time being. I knew that the advisors were breathing down our necks to know the gender of the twins, but frankly, Maxon's been too tired and busy to attend checkups with me. Every time, I've told the nurses or doctors that I don't want to know the genders quite yet, but I now that it'll have to happen sometime.

"I love the way that the nursery has turned out so far."

"I would agree, our Majesty. It'll probably be less than a week until it's completed."

"Speaking of which, I know I told them to keep it neutral, but I think I'm due for another checkup soon, and we should probably take a look at the genders."

"I'm sure it's fine, America. Don't worry too much about the advisors, or the genders. You're going to find out whenever it feels right. Whether it's today, or when they're actually born."

In the back of my mind, I didn't care what gender they were, or how any of it mattered. I'd always wanted lots of children, so I'd never really thought about it until I became queen.

I nod. "You're right, Mary. There is no law stating when this information should be released. There is only tradition. Do you think you could call Silvia up here? I'd like to speak to her about scheduling, and the project I'm working on…"

"Of course. Do you want me to bring up lunch to your room? That would probably be the best time to discuss…"

"That's fine. Thank you so much, Mary."

After she leaves, I take one last look at the nursery before heading back to our room. Soon after, Silvia enters with Mary and a tray of sandwiches and tea. "What would you like to discuss, your Majesty?" Silvia asks.

"I don't know if I've asked you this, but when is the appropriate time to tell others about the gender?

"Typically, that information is not released until the child is born…although, given that there's only been about three generations of Kings and Queens ruling Illea, it's hard to say. Certainly, this is a special case, since there are twins, there is no way of knowing which one will subsequently inherent the throne. Today, we also have the technology available to know the genders, however, it what it really comes down to, is which one is born first."

"So, we don't have to find out?"

"Legally no. Don't listen to the advisors, they're mostly just interested in getting a good headline out. You could, in the meantime, certainly find out if you'd like to, but even if they're the same gender, you can't know which one will be born first."

"Thank you Silvia." I spend the rest of our lunchtime going over the details of the plan that I've been working on for several weeks. It's going to be a detailed analysis of why the Laws of Inheritance should be changed, and the amendments that need to be made. With everything that Maxon's been working on, it's been on the backburner for a while. It's taken me weeks to come up with a proposal that was firm, but not too progressive that the people might think that we're only doing this for our own gain. Again, I wasn't sure how the people would react to us altering one of the only things that was outside our power, when just about everything else was.

It was a dream, for sure. One that I wasn't giving up on.

We could slowly disintegrate the castes. We could end the war in New Asia. But could we guarantee that our daughter wouldn't be shipped of to another country, or that the crown would be given to the wrong child?

Could we make sure our children had the chance to find love where they wanted to?

Only time would tell.

The next day, I'm informed that the nursery is finished. Hastily, I rush out of our room (well, as fast as a six-month pregnant woman can) and walk towards our office. I'd just finished the report on the factories in Honduragua, while occasionally glancing at the multiple drafts of the amendments I'd made to the Laws of Inheritance.

I don't even bother knocking when I open the door. Maxon's hunched over another stack of papers, and has a half-full cup of coffee next to him that's probably been there since this morning.

He doesn't notice me until I walk around and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I ask.

"Hmm….I wonder who?" I take my hands off his face as he turns around. "Ames." He beams.

"Why hello there."

"What brought you in here? I thought you were going over reports with Marlee or something."

"I have something to show you."

"Really?" He says, clearly excited. "Is it something special?"

"Very." Maxon wraps his arms around me, drawing me closer.

"You know, I love getting interrupted from work, especially when it's by my wife."

Even though I want to stay wrapped in his embrace, I slowly unravel myself from his arms. "Come on, I think you'll like the surprise."

Maxon follows me down the hallway to the doors that open to the nursery. "Close your eyes." I tell him. He does, and I reach forward, to slowly open the door and lead him in.

The nursery is mesmerizing. From the ceiling to the drawers, and the little mobiles to the soft light coming through the large window – everything feels like it's in the right place.

"Okay. You can open them now."

Maxon does. Automatically, he wraps his arms around me and places a kiss on the top of my head. "Oh, Ames. This is amazing." His eyes wander all over, studying the two dark wooden cribs, and the walls that are painted to look almost like a garden.

"I can't believe you planned this all by yourself. It's beautiful."

I take his hand and lead him over to the fall wall. I'd requested that they hang up some pictures I picked out, ones that I knew that would fit the room well. One of them is a picture of Maxon and I, sitting on our favorite bench out in the gardens, and another time where Maxon was placing his hands over my bump. There was also a photograph of our family – my mother, father, Kenna, May, Astra and James, as well as an assortment of other colorful pictures that were designs, used to brighten up the wall. The final picture was of Amberly and Clarkson, back when Maxon was younger. He was playing out on the lawn while his parents looked on. Clarkson was even smiling a little. It was one of the only pictures of Maxon's childhood that I could find that wasn't tainted by anything. Everyone looked happy; they all looked like a family.

For a moment, we just stand there, taking it all in.

Finally, Maxon whispers, "Thank you Ames. For doing this. Now, they'll have a little part of our family there all the time."

"I know. I thought that we could start another collage in here. I knew you'd want them to have a piece of us, of their family no matter what."

He smiles quietly. I can see the adoration he already has for this room, and for our children. The pictures that cover our walls; the snapshots of memories, the ones filled with joy - are all part of Maxon's world. They are the parts that he treasures most, and I want to give him as many as I possibly can in a lifetime.

"America." He pulls me in, wrapping me in his embrace. "I…I don't know how to thank you enough. Again, I'm sorry that these last couple months, I haven't been able to spend time with you like I should. I haven't been there while you've been going through all of this, I feel like I'm already failing…"

I press my fingers to his lips, stopping him. "Maxon… you're already doing so much. And you are not failing, not at all." I say, focusing on those chocolate eyes that I could get so easily lost in. "You are going to be a great father, Maxon. You already care so much about them; I can't stand to see you think that you're not doing a good job. I know that we can't always be there, but I know that we can do this. We've survived rebels, I'm sure we can survive raising children."

His hand wanders further down, until it rests on my bump. "You're amazing, America. I want to be there for you and the twins, every step of the way. I feel like I've already missed a lot."

"We've still have time."

"You're right, we still have time. And I will be there for every second of it." He leans in, his lips trailing kisses across my cheek stopping on my lips. "I want to spend as much time with you before it's not just the two of us anymore."

I smile against his lips. "Me too."

That's when I feel it. Right below Maxon's hand, I sense a light fluttering that soon feels like someone's poking me from the inside.

Maxon stares down at his hand that's covering my stomach and looks in awe at the little phenomenon that's taking place between us.

"Your son or daughter is making me kicking me", I say lightly. "It's getting sort of uncomfortable at the moment."

Maxon leans down and presses his ear against my stomach. "You'd better listen to your mommy, babies."

The kicking intensifies more, letting me know that both of them are probably doing it now.

"They aren't really listening, I'm afraid."

"Sounds like someone I know." He muses.

"I think they just like hearing their daddy's voice." We both place our hands over my stomach and feel the two little peanuts that we've come to know and love over the past many months.

For once, I can start to picture everything: the little feet running through the halls of the palace, and making messy pictures on the walls. I can imagine the birthdays we'd celebrate, and the nights that we'd tuck them into bed. I can imagine them playing games in the palace, or teaching them to sing or play music.

I can imagine us being a family.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Or part of one). Sorry I've been really busy lately, and next week is finals, so I don't know how soon I can update. Thank you so much for reading! –A **


	13. Chapter 12: Announcements

Chapter 12:

"What do you think?" I say, peering over my husband's shoulder. It's been a couple weeks since we finished the nursery and I've dedicated most of my time to amending the Laws of Inheritance. I've even demanded a few meetings on the matter, all of which ended without much of a decision from the advisors. They seemed torn on whether or not it really mattered at this stage, or whether we should find out the genders, just to know. That's the thing with twins: you never knew what one would be born first.

I watch patiently as his eyes follow the lines I typed on the page.

Eventually, he says, "I think it's good. It's the best that we can do. I think that we should propose something on the report this week."

"Really?"

He turns around and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Yes, really." Maxon whispers. "I'm ready for this Ames, whether or not the country is. There has to be a way to convince them that this is a good idea, without compromising their perception of us."

"When did we ever care about what their perception was?" I teased.

"When did _you_ ever care…that's the real question?"

"Maybe never. I don't know. I will promise any daughter that we have though, that she doesn't have to marry anyone she doesn't want to, that's for sure. And any sons we have too…"

"What about the Selection? Could we have one for a princess?"

"I don't know. Is there some sort of rule against that? I mean, no heir has been born a girl, so I don't know how that works. I think your point here about having the first-born child, no matter what gender they are, receive the crown, and is a good point to start with. What we want to focus on is the line of succession, and not the Selection immediately."

"That's a good idea, since we have at least eighteen years, I hope."

"I don't think they'll grow up that fast."

"We'll see."

I now sit in my room, waiting patiently to finish getting read for the report. I go over my proposition over and over again in my head, making sure there wasn't some aspect that I hadn't covered. Tonight, Mary's dressed me in a loose-fitting sky-blue gown that's actually pretty comfortable, even though the material has to stretch over my growing stomach. It has a high neckline and short sleeves that She's also added a pair of comfortable flats to the mix and has curled my hair so it's down in long, red waves. The more I think about it, Mary has put me in the perfect dress for this occasion. I'm wearing simple jewelry and I don't look like a queen necessarily. I look like an expectant mother that simply wants to put her best foot forward.

"There you are, America."

"Thanks Mary." I say. "You really did wonders with this dress. It's so comfortable."

"You're welcome. I figured that you'd like it."

"I do, really." Suddenly, a knock comes from our door. "Excuse me, Mary." I get up and shuffle over.

"Maxon." I say as I open the door. He's wearing on one his nicer suits with a light blue tie that matches my dress.  
"America, can I steal you for a moment?"

"You don't have to knock Maxon, it's your room too."

"Oh, right." He runs his hands through his hair nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh! Um…I just wanted to talk to you a little bit about…well, what we're going to say."

"Haven't wee talked about it enough? I mean, what else are we going to do?"

He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Listen…um…I was talking to Stavros a bit and his opinion was that we shouldn't try to find out the genders at all. In fact, it wouldn't matter much, as we said. The law already states that any firstborn male heir can acquire the throne, so all we have to propose is that we change that word to child."

"I know Maxon, but I've been thinking a lot over the past few days…what if our first born doesn't want to rule Illea someday? What if one of the younger ones is better suited for the role?"

"I don't know, Ames. It's really all up to chance, isn't it? I mean, we'll just have to wait and see if we even have a problem. For all we know, we won't have to worry about any of this."

I sighed, trying to wrap my head around everything. There were so many "what ifs" in this scenario that I didn't even know where to begin. I sorely wished that gender or age didn't matter in this case. What did it matter if our daughter wanted to become queen, or if the first born didn't want to carry the burden of the crown? It wasn't the first time that I'd felt trapped by my own caste, even though I was a one now.

"Okay, we'll just do our best and hopefully tell the country what we feel like. I mean, I would hope that by being honest with them, they could understand."

"It'll be fine Ames." Maxon leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "By the way, you look radiant tonight." He whispered.

"Do I?" I say, placing my hands squarely on my hips.

"Always."

We make our way to the room where we record on the set for the review. Even though we've made appearances nearly every week, I'm a bit nervous about introducing our new amendment, as I always am when we propose something new. By now, there's been dozens of magazine articles and headlines about my pregnancy and speculations on the gender of the twins, and whether or not Maxon and I know that information. Every time the question pops up, we've simply said that "it'll be a surprise", which was true either way.

Gavril greets us as we enter. "It's nice to see you again, your Majesties." As usual, we take our seats on a nice divan right next to Gavril's seat. He shakes Maxon's hand and gently kisses mine. "I hear you have a new proposition, correct?"

Maxon nods. "Yes, we do. It's about the amendment. America has made some corrections to it, and we believe that we are ready to gauge the country's opinion on the matter."

"Well that is wonderful. Is there anything I should ask about specifically?"

"Just about the amendments, please. And keep it vague for now."

"Alright."

"Thanks Gavril." Maxon takes his seat next to me as the cameramen count down. We both take each other's hands and wait until we're live.

"Good evening Illea! Tonight, of course, we're here with King Maxon and Queen America…soon to be a royal family! First, let's talk about some of the most important stories from this week." Gavril does a brief interlude where he talks about the major events that has happened over the past week. Of course, Maxon and I are already aware of most of these things…the fire outside of Paloma, the new food banks and rations that have started opening to sevens who are part of the new programs that we are testing. Even with all of my extra work I've been focusing on, my normal job as a queen hasn't escaped me.

"My Queen, why don't you look radiant tonight." Gavril comments.

Maxon smiles. "That's exactly what I said, although she'd never believe me."

"I do to. I'm just saying that he calls me that often."

"You must both be excited for the twins to come."

"Yes we are. It's all coming around the corner. I would say that we're both very excited but it's also a bit scary at the same time. I can't believe that we're going to be parents so quickly." I add.

Maxon interjects, "well, I'll say, that I can't wait to be parents."

"Well, I wish both of you the best of luck. I'm sure the country is very excited to meet the twins as well. Say, is there any other information that you'd like to share with us regarding the new heirs to the throne?"

"I think it'll be a surprise, Gavril." I try to act as like we already know everything, but in fact, Maxon and I haven't even begun to fully decide on names or anything. "By the way, we finished the nursery this week. Everything is just about ready."

"Well, that's wonderful! Say, there was another announcement that Your Majesties would like to make, isn't there?"

Maxon nods. "Yes, Gavril." He turns towards the camera and sits up taller. "The queen and I would like to put forward a proposition." The whole room goes silent, as I grip Maxon's hand tighter in mine.

Maxon continues. "We would like to propose a small change to the Laws of Inheritance. Since there is no ones heir being born this time, we would like to propose that our firstborn, whatever gender they may be, should become the heir and receive my crown. That being said, we would like to ask for the public's support on this amendment, because it should be your decision as much as it is the advisor's. Whoever is born first shall be you ruler someday. And you should be able to decide whether or not the Laws of Inheritance are rules given strictly to princes."

I glance over at Maxon and nod my head. I could already sense the realization spreading throughout Illea what it could mean. If our daughter inherited the crown, the line of succession with the Shreaves could end in a generation. Honestly, I didn't mind, as long as I gave each of my children the choice to pick who they loved, and only carry this burden if they wanted to.

"All we want is fair treatment for all of our children. It's one of the only things that we ask for, since none of them ask to be selected into this life either. Of course, we may not have to worry about this at all, however, we are trying to pave the way for a better Illea."

"Alright. We are creating polls around the country so that you can tell us about what _you_ would think about a female heir or any comments you have on tonight's report. Thank Queen America and King Maxon for joining us of course. You both have some wonderful days ahead of you, and we wish you all the best. Thank you Illea for joining us tonight, and we'll be sure to discuss further developments next week. Goodnight!"

The cameras stopped filming, and I turned to my husband. "Do you think that was enough?" I ask. There really wasn't a better way to put it that didn't push our cause too far.  
"I think it was perfect, but we'll have to wait for the country's response." He says. I knew that we technically had the power to override any bill that we saw fit, however, the country's response was very important to us.

Again, I could only hope that the country was ready for the changes that would occur in years to come.


	14. Chapter 13: Ahren and Eadlyn

Chapter 13:

In the week following the report, the country's response was somewhat divided, as expected. There were also many questions that followed our proposition on the report. Surprisingly, a greater percent of people from the lower castes supported the idea of a female heir, however, those from the higher ones left more questions about what it could mean for our foreign relations and the family itself.

"What do you think?" I glance up as Maxon enters our bedroom, holding a report from the polls – the same one that I was looking at earlier this evening.

"Well…the data seems interesting...but understandable, I guess." He says. I'm exhausted from being on my side and my feet are still aching from earlier this week. Maxon seems to understand my change in mood and gives me impromptu back and foot messages whenever he can.

Maxon comes and sits on the bed as close to me as he can. "You really don't have to worry about that, honey, I'm pretty sure we're going to end up changing the law either way, since there was some positive feedback. Plus, I've got Stavros and the team working on it now, so that it really shouldn't be a problem. I hate to exercise all of our power on it, but I think if we just change it slowly, people will be more likely to be accepting."

"Oh Maxon, you don't have to do that. I could've gotten Silvia or Marlee to –"

"Ames, I don't want you to be stressed, that's all. I know this is all coming up fast and I can tell, you've been overworking yourself." His hands start making even circles on my back, reassuring me.

I sigh, and lean back into the pillows, just tired of everything.

"America, what's wrong?" Maxon prods.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a couple of basketballs growing out of my stomach and I've had a headache all evening…. plus I have a baby shower to plan and everything and…"

"Shhh…Ames. It'll be alright."

I sigh, letting Maxon settle down next to me. "It'll be alright is a really bad thing to say to me right now. Especially given that I have probably a couple more months until these two rascals get here and there's still so much more that we have to do."

"We don't have to do much else, America. Besides, how much work can planning a baby shower be? I mean, just put up some streamers and invite people over."

I shoot him a look.

"Sorry, I just mean, try not to think about it too much. There's plenty of people around to help. I can get your sisters here too, if you want. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help, as well as maybe Lucy or someone."

"It's ok Maxon. I've planned a dozen of these things before. Marlee and I have already decided that it's going to be next month. And I'm already working on the guest list, and…."

"Ames…"

"Yes?"

"You know what I'm going to say."

"Yes, I do. And I'm saying, that I can handle this."

"But you need to rest. Not be stressing out so much."

I pout, rolling over to the other side. "Only if you give me strawberry tarts."

Maxon leans in, pressing his lips close to my ear. "What was that?"

I roll over and playfully hit him with my pillow. "Pregnant woman over here. I'm the queen and I demand that I have strawberry tarts."

He lightly dodges my assault. "Okay, okay, is there a certain type of tart that you want? After all, apparently, I am your servant and I must wait on my queen…"

I chuck another pillow at him. This time it doesn't miss its mark. "Go thy servant and fetch me my _strawberry _tarts!" I order once more. Maxon laughs and rolls of the bed and walks towards the door.

"As you wish, my lady." He winks before exiting. I slowly rise from my pillow fort that I'd created and slipped off the bed, rolling my ankles and stretching my arms to get rid of the stiffness.

Slowly, I waddle over to our walk-in closet and pulled out one of the longer nightgowns that I've been wearing recently, and maneuver out of my clothes and slip into the bathroom. I'm glad that Mary has been pretty attentive to my needs, especially recently. The fabric feels soft and satiny and it's probably the one truly comfortable thing that I've worn all day. For a moment, I consider what it would be like to stay in my pajamas all day and just walk around the palace in whatever I wanted. The idea has crossed my mind before, however, I've done a pretty decent job of negating a queen's apparel over the years…

When Maxon finally returns, I'm sitting cross-legged on the bed again, pouring over another one of the books that Silvia recommended. I don't even know why I'm reading it – maybe it's because I've started to realize that we're running out of time.

"What are you reading?" I glance up and see that he's carrying a tray of warm strawberry tarts.  
"A book with baby names and meanings." I casually say as I swipe a handful of tarts.  
Maxon sets the tray down on the dresser. "A book of names? But I thought that we were going to wait until we saw them."

"I said that we might…however, you know me…I can take a long time."

"I guess you're right. I don't see any harm in at least thinking about some names beforehand. Did you find anything interesting? Something…I don't know….royal or exotic?"

"Exotic?"

"What? You don't want to name your son or daughter something French…or Swedish?"

"We could do French, however, I don't think it could convince Daphne that we're trying to be coordinal or anything."

"Maybe you're right…but we've got to start somewhere. Are you sure that nothing's captured your interest?"

"Well…I'm still looking. You know, I've only been scanning this book for a few days…I'm only at the beginning of the E's."

"We could still go with Maxon or America Jr." He teased.

"Or we could go with something that represents our country." I suggested. I mean, my name used to be a country…well, technically part of our country before the problems with New Asia…I mean, China."

"And…?"

"Well, I'm just saying, since we're trying to represent Illea and all of that. Why not start with the democracy that we're aiming for?"

"America."

"Exactly."

"No, I meant, you, America. What represents you and our country?"

"What do you mean, Maxon?" He holds up his finger, signaling that he had an idea.

"Wait, a sec. I've got an idea." Before I can say anything, he rushes out of the room. I'm left once again on our bed, staring at the growing list of E names…Eabha…Eachna…what are these names? I put the book down and rest for a moment, sitting back and closing my eyes.

Soon after, Maxon comes running back into the room, holding an old book in his hand. "Look! I've found it!", he says, coming over to show me the page.

"Found what?"

"Information on America."

"Like the real America, not me."

"Yes, the real America, or the United States of America as it was officially named. It says that besides the flag that's right here, the one with fifty stars and those red and white stripes, they also had a lot of national symbols, songs, regions, and things that represented it, just like we do. And one of those things was an eagle."

"What do you mean? Like it was a national bird or something? We don't have a national bird."

"Yes, but the Eagle represented freedom to them."

"So you're saying that we should name one of our kids Eagle?"

"No, but something like it maybe. It was just a suggestion, I mean, we don't have to do anything with it…unless…."

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it was just a thought. I believe when I was learning some German, there was something about…I don't know, I thought I remember my tutor saying something about his father and how he was named after a bird. Arnold is the German name, however, his was Ahrend, which is a little different, I believe."

"Yes! I think I remember a name like that." I flipped to the front of the book, keeping my finger on the page where I left off. "Yes, Arnold means eagle and power, and there's variations on it: Arndt, Aart, Ahrend…I don't know if I really like any of those. I mean, Ahrend is alright, but I don't really like the 'd' at the end."

"Then change it. I mean, my name is practically made up. Maxon is supposed to be a derived from Maxim but I think my mom just wanted to change my name just because it sounded better."

"So Ahren…I kind of like it."

"You know what? I think I do too...I mean, we don't have to make a decision yet, but see? We can get somewhere."

"Alright, but we still need to come up with four names."

"You're right." He agrees, "Just in case we end up having identical twins."

"What about Celeste?" The memories of the girl who ended up becoming my friend flood my memory. I know that she would've loved to be a princess…or at least someone who could've made it on her own.

Maxon shrugs. "Maybe for a middle name. I mean, no offense to Celeste, but I'd rather not name my daughter directly after her. It'd kind of be weird to have her like, present all the time, if you know what I mean. Plus, I think a person should be able to stand on their own; be their own person, if that makes any sense."

I nodded. "I understand. Celeste is pretty much haunting the palace anyway, I'm sure she'll get a kick out of whatever we decide to name our kids."

Maxon rolled his eyes. "Please tell me that Celeste hasn't been watching us these past couple years."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well, at least we got one possible name…what about middle names? We could also maybe use our parent's names…"

I look down, "yes, I suppose we could." Again the weight of my father's early death and Amberly's settled heavily over me. Finally, I spoke, "I like that idea. I think it's a good way to honor them."

Maxon gently wraps an arm around me. "Yes, it is." My eyes flicker down to the page that I was reading previously.

"Maxon."

"Yes?"

"I think I found it."

"Found what?"

"Our next name." I stare down at the page, unblinking; hoping that I hadn't imagined it.

_Eadlyn, meaning wealthy friend or princess. A unique name with and Anglo-Saxon origin. _

"It's perfect." I breathe. "Eadlyn. I found it. It means princess and wealthy friend. Plus it's unique and…it just fits."

"Eadlyn Schreave. I like it."

"Me too."

Together, we start writing out the names that we've come up with thus far, and try our best to find middle names that suit them as well. In the end, we come up with two other possible names: Kadyn, for a girl and Osten for a boy.

Together, we slowly create the people that we've always dreamed of.

**So an explanation on how I got to the names: Since I'm sticking to the canon, I had to look up how Eadlyn/Ahren got their names. The whole Eagle thing is sort of true, if you look it up. The actual German word for Eagle isn't Ahren (Adler is), however, Arnold is a similar name to Ahren and it is a name meaning Eagle. For Eadlyn's name, I actually saw an edit that someone made about it meaning princess, and Kiera kind of confirmed this theory. I tried my best to come up with plausible suggestions as to why Maxon and America would name their children this, and so, this is what I came up with. **


	15. Chapter 14: Baby Shower

Chapter 14:

It was mid-March when we finally had the baby shower. I hadn't planned it to be so late in my pregnancy; however, certain things kept pushing the date back further. First, Nicoletta told us that she could only fly out that specific weekend, while Aspen and Lucy could only be back around that time as well. Aspen had been sent on duty with some of the other higher-ranking guards around to a few of the provinces, and wanted to spend some time with Lucy and his family in Carolina before heading back to the palace.

Meanwhile, visitors were due to arrive in a few hours, and predictably, the palace was in a state of frenzy.

"Do you have the tables marked and ready?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"And the woman's room?"

"It's all cleared, we just have to re-arrange the furniture and hang all of the decorations from the ceiling."

"And the gift baskets – are they all done?"

"Your sisters are working on it."

I sigh. "Okay, thank you Mary. I'm sorry for the whole rush. I'm sure there are probably a million things I'm forgetting. Thank you for checking up on all of them."

She laughs. "It's really not a problem. I wouldn't worry too much. Remember: you only have one job, and that's just to show up!" I stare at the tired circles under my eyes, while Mary starts combing through my gnarled hair. Sometimes, I feel like I'm much older than I really am, even though I've only been the Queen for a little over two years.

"Would you mind getting me some tea…and maybe some strawberry tarts? I think I need something to calm my nerves."

"Of course, I'll call someone to bring some up." She leans over and presses a small button in the wall next to a speaker in the wall and asks for some to be brought up. I'm thankful for the simple technology that we've installed in the palace. It sure is more convenient for all of us around here.

"I'm afraid I've been a bit ravenous lately", I admit.

Mary waves it off, "oh, don't worry about it. You deserve a bit of pampering, don't you think?"

"I guess so."

"So…just have fun, that's all. Really, this is all for you and the little ones."

"You're right, I should just sit back and let everyone else do everything."

She winks, "that's what I'm talking about." We sit and chat for a while, eating strawberry tarts and drinking tea. I miss the days where it would just be Mary, Lucy, Anne and I. Even though I have many other maids at my disposal, it's mostly just Mary these days that attends me. Sometimes, she gets other maids to help her, but most of the time, she seems content just to do it all herself.

"Lucy's going to be here, isn't she?" Mary asks.

"I think so. Aspen should've come back yesterday."

"Oh good." Mary leans in and touches up my make-up, "I think we're just about done."

"Thank you Mary. May I ask what am I wearing today?"

"Oh certainty! I have it all right here, America. Just a sec." While she scampers over to my closet, I take a couple deep breaths and steal glances of myself in the mirror in front of me. Mary certainly has made my skin look better than it was; I just wish that I wasn't so exhausted all the time.

"Here you go." She unzips the garment bag in her hands to reveal a knee-length turquoise summer dress with a skirt that slightly flares out on the bottom. Little white swirls are embroidered along the hem, and the sleeves and bodice look short, but comfortable. A great dress for a pleasant spring day in Angeles. I let Mary help me into the dress. It perfectly settles over all of my curves, and is actually quite comfortable.

I take a small twirl in it – the light material swishes over my thighs; it makes me feel light. "Thank you Mary"

"Of course. Now, for the final touch, I have to finish your hair." I sit down and she gathers my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head, and finishes it off with a small hair bow that matches my dress. **(Pretty much like Kiera Cass's style)**

"I like it."

"I thought you would."

I glance over at the small clock on my vanity. "I have a little less than a half hour until it starts. I should probably get down there and make sure everything is going smoothly. Adele and the others should be here soon, right?"

"I would think so, Your Majesty."

"Good. I'm going to head down now." We make our way down to the woman's room, where all of the normal furniture has been removed and long tables have been brought in as well as various chairs and divans. Little pastel lanterns hang from the ceiling and various pastries and gifts cover the tables. Rows of neatly wrapped little gift baskets sit over at another table as well, just next to my sisters and niece.

"America!" May rushes over to greet me. "You made it!"

"Of course I did May. Honestly, you have to have more faith in me sometimes."

She rolls her eyes. "I do, but Maxon came by a little while ago and was telling us how you just wanted to stay in bed all day…not that I blame you or anything."

"Maxon was here earlier?"

"Yes, before you probably got up."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even realize that I fell back to sleep this morning…"

She waves it off, "don't worry about it. Kenna, Mom, and I finished all of the gift baskets and everything. It's not a big deal, really." I notice that she's wearing a shorter dress than usual, but one that compliments her frame well. Sometimes, I forget about how fast May is growing up, and that she practically has to spend her teenage years in the spotlight. Not that I think she minded, though. Out of all of us, May was constantly stealing the show with all of her fashion choices and spontaneous personality.

"America!" I turn suddenly, only to find my best friend hurtling into my arms. Marlee eventually lets go of me, and I turn, only to find my eyes blinded by a flash.  
"Smile!" She chimes. I'm forced to smile as the shutter goes off continuously.

"What are you doing?" I manage to get out between flashes.

One of her eyes peers over the lens. "I'm taking pictures for Maxon. He said that I'm the official photographer at this event, since he isn't supposed to show up until the end." Even though we have an official palace photographer, most of Illea knows now that their King has a certain talent for photography. Maxon's the one that takes most of the family portraits that are hung around the palace.

"Hey, why don't you take a picture of all of us?" May asks, and loops her arm around her waist. Kenna saunters over and joins us on the other side, and pulls Mom with her.

"Okay…one…two…three!" Marlee snaps a family portrait. "Perfect."

I let go and untangle myself from everyone before turning to greet my family.

"Hi Mom, Kenna." I hug both of them from the side, before leaning down to greet my wide-eyed niece as well. "Astra, how are you doing?"

She nods her head, "good! Auntie M…what's that?" She asks, pointing towards my bulging stomach.  
"What's what?"

"Your tummy. Does it have a person inside of there?"

Kenna leans down, "yes, Astra. What did we talk about? Auntie America is going to have two babies…you're going to have cousins running around here shortly."

"Yes, but how did they get there?" We all glance at each other, unsure of how to answer at first.

Finally, I speak up. "It's love, honey. You see, your Uncle Maxon and I love each other very much…that's why."

"Oh, yes, it's all because of that." May says, keeping in her laughter.

I shoot her a look.

"How about we let Aunt America meet some of the other guests, shall we?

My mom comes over and hugs me. "It's so good to see you, Ames." She whispers into my hair. "How's everything? It's less than a month, now, isn't it?"

I nod, "yes, it should be. They should be here in just a little less than a month, if all goes as planned."

She squeezes my hand, "well, if they're anything like their mother, they'll probably be a bit stubborn…"

"Hey –"

"I'm just teasing you, America." She says, as she pulls back. I stare at the women who brought me into this world just a little over twenty years ago. "You grew up too fast, America. Sometimes, it feels only like yesterday that you were little…"

"I know, Mom. Sometimes, it feels unreal that all of this has happened." I pull her into another haphazard hug, this time holding on tighter. Finally, I let go. "I'm kind of nervous", I admit.

"What for? You're going to be a great mother, America. I wouldn't worry about it too much. You may think that the first couple years will be difficult – and they are, but you've already accomplished so much. Someone who can win the Selection and step into the role of a queen shouldn't have to worry about stepping into the role of a mother. I know you and Maxon can do this."

"Thanks Mom". I give a small smile. Even thought I'm not as confident in my capabilities, it helps to hear it from others sometimes.

"Where is that son in-law of mine, anyway?" She asks.

"Men aren't supposed to show up at baby showers, Mom. Apparently it's some old rule or something. I'm sure he'll show up at the end, though."

"Oh. Well, if you see him, I wanted to give both of you this little heirloom that's been in the family for a while…"

"Aww…thanks Mom." She hands me a small, rectangular box that's wrapped in nice yellow paper. For the shower, I specified that I wanted to keep all of the colors neutral, so I wasn't surprised that my mom had listened to the advice.

"It's just a little something that I think you'll find handy around here." I gladly accept the package, and go and place it on another table. There's only about five minutes left until everyone's supposed to arrive. I shuffle over and grab a cup of punch and a strawberry tart off one of the tables to calm some of my nerves. Even though I've hosted numerous events over the years, it always takes me a little while to get used to so many people surrounding me.

"America!" I hear someone call. While almost dropping my cup, I swirl around, catching the satisfying feeling of having my skirt swish over my legs.

"Nic! Oh my gosh, you made it!"

The Italian queen waves me off. "Do you really think I wouldn't? Of course I would! My flight came in just hours ago. I wanted to surprise you…so that I could make my grand appearance!" She's wearing a long, floral, summer dress that is accented by golden bangles around her wrists.

"It's good to see you, Nic."

"Yeah? How's your…baby shower…that's what you call it here, right? It's so festive and bright in here!"

"It's good. I will say though, that I didn't plan most of this" I motion to all of the décor.

"Oh well, you don't have to…you're the queen after all."

"I wish it was that simple all of the time."

"You know what I say? You should have some fun before you become a mother and all of that. Pamper yourself a bit and get some sleep. We all know that that you're not going to be getting much afterwards."

"You're right Nic. I should pamper myself a bit…are you here tomorrow? How about a spa day?"

"You have a deal." She winks. "Well, I'll let you greet some of the others, but tomorrow…does noon work for you?" I nod. "Great. Well, I am looking forward to that. I think I might get some rest this afternoon…I'm still very tried from my flight."

While I conversed with my friend, there were already almost a dozen people waiting to see me. I do my best to spend some time with all of them, accepting gifts and hugs, and talking about the different preparations we've made for the heirs of the crown. I'm especially glad to see Adele and her sister, Ainsley and their children. I converse with both of them for a while, and Adele reassures me that Amberly would've been thrilled to meet her grandchildren.

Lucy shows up a bit later, and drags along a very bedraggled-looking Aspen. "Lucy! It's wonderful to see you!" I've probably been around the room about ten times. I'm glad that Mary put me in comfortable sandals; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to stay on my feet.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you too!" I go over and give both her and Aspen light hugs. Aspen huffs a little bit when I try to squeeze him.

"This is quite the party", he remarks.

Lucy giggles. "Well, it's a baby shower! I would expect it to look like this. Oh! Look over there! Everything looks great, America."

"Thank you. How was your flight?"

"Oh it was alright. We actually just got in hours ago. I know we were supposed to be here yesterday, but Aspen thought it was best if we spend another day in Carolina."

"That's great. How was staying with Lena and Elec?"

Aspen steps in, "they love her, of course. I think they still can't believe that I've found the perfect girl."

Lucy smiles and wraps her arms him. "Of course you did."

Aspen smiles and then glances around uncomfortably. "Er…um…am I supposed to be here?" He whispers.

I let out a laugh. "You can be here if you want to. I don't mind. Although this is technically the woman's room, I'll pardon you."

He chuckles. "Alright, but I think Luce and I won't stick around too long."  
"That's okay, the gardens are open as well. You can go wherever you like."

"Thanks Ames. Oh, we brought something for you as well."

I graciously accept the gift that Lucy hands over. For the next hour or so, I sit and chat with whoever I can, letting May sneak me strawberry tarts whenever I start getting tired. A few people ask about possible names, but I don't give them any hints. We're supposed to keep it a secret until after they're born. Maxon and I told my family though, shortly after we came up with the names.

After a while, I'm talked into opening some of gifts in front of the others, and end up opening many pleasant surprises. Even though we really don't need anything more for the twins, most of the gifts that I received were creative variations on things I didn't necessarily expect. It was wonderful to receive personal mementos and things that we could put on the walls of the nursery for the twins to enjoy for years to come.

As I start to take the tissue paper out of a gift bag, I glance up at everyone else watching me. They're all fixated at my face – some of them trying to hold in laughter.

"What?" I ask. "Is there something in this bag that…" Before I can finish, two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" A very familiar voice whispers. I swat the hands away, and turn to face my husband who's grinning ear to ear.  
"You're impossible." I say, before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. "Did you come to crash our party?"

"No, I came to make it better."

"How did I know that you were going to show up?" I roll my eyes mockingly. "Come here and help me open all of these."

"Alright." Maxon comes over and takes a seat right next to me. "By the way, we're very thankful for all of your gifts. America and I have been putting together a little project. We would love it if you could all donate…we're trying to work on a better pre-natal care and infant health care system, and part of it is getting volunteers to go out to some of the poorest communities and helping in various ways. I know it's not much, but we would love it if you could all help."

The rest of the guests watch as I open the remainder of the gifts, occasionally getting help from Maxon. By evening, I'm exhausted but glad to see everyone who came. I promise my family that they'll be the first to get any news. Since the babies could be due any day now, I want to make sure that they're close when the time comes.

When the time comes, I don't know if I'll be ready, or if it will all turn out okay, but I do know one thing: I'm going to try my hardest to be a good mother. To give my children the world, even if it's not an easy journey.

It's a promise.

**Again, sorry for the late update. Between classes, making videos, reading, and writing another story (well, and college), it can all get a bit busy at times. Thank you for your patience. You deserve a long chapter! As always, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! -A **


	16. Chapter 15: Hansport

**Chapter 15:**

March slowly turned into April and much to my dismay, I had not gone into labor yet. I was starting to think that they would never come, but I got constant reassurances from my family and friends that I shouldn't worry so much. They of course, were all ecstatic for the newest editions to the royal family. We received news from all over the world that even other countries were waiting to celebrate as well. The people of Illea of course, were all holding their breaths in anticipation for the news that the royal heirs had been born.

"You're almost there." Marlee informed me constantly. She had always treated motherhood as if it came completely naturally for her, and that I should have nothing to fear. "You're going to be completely fine – you and Maxon both. Someday our children are going to grow up together! This is a dream come true, Ames."

"It is", I muttered.

"Hang in there, okay? I know it's a busy time of year, but we've got it all covered. Just sit back and relax for a while."

"You know I'm horrible at doing that, Marlee."

"You're right; but hey, Kile can keep you company. Someone's got to watch him when I'm not around and Carter's always busy. I can't believe he's grown up so fast already."

"Thank you for everything you've done in the past many months."

"Not a problem, Ames."

That was our conversation a week ago. Now, I'm on babysitting duty half the time while I also occasionally work on whatever I can on the side.

I'm sitting in our bedroom, watching Kile play with his toys one afternoon – stuffed animals that we gave him for Christmas. For a while I think he's content, until he starts crying suddenly.

"Kile, what's wrong?" I lean down and try to comfort him, just like I would when I was younger to Gerad or May. I don't think he's hungry – we just had lunch, although there could be a number of reasons why an almost two year-old would have a tantrum. Eventually, I'm able to calm him down a bit when I sit down on the floor and start to play a game with him.

"Having fun there?" I look up to see Maxon grinning in the doorway.

"Come join us."

"Maxx!" Kile calls. Max is what he calls Maxon, who doesn't mind one bit.

"How are you doing, you big boy?" Maxon swoops down and picks Kile up. He catches my curious glance and asks, "what?"

"Nothing", I say. "We've been having a good time. I think it's probably Kile's nap time soon, but he can stay up for a little longer."

Maxon interacts with Kile for a while. Even though he's never had any siblings, I've always thought that Maxon's been pretty natural with kids. Over the past couple years, he's been practicing with Astra and Kile as well.

Even though Maxon's having a good time playing with his godson, something's not quite right. Maxon hardly ever skips his meetings unless there's something urgent, and I can't say that visiting Kile and me was part of his schedule. Finally, Maxon says, "Ames, I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

He shifts Kile into his left arm and runs his other hand through his hair like he does whenever he's stressed. "There's been a factory fire in Hansport. We just received the news. It's terrible Ames, I've been trying to change the labor policies, but this time, it was too late."

"It's not your fault, Maxon. You know that."

"Yes, but how many more are going to happen? It was mostly sevens and sixes, too. I need to fly there as soon as I can. They'll be expecting that, and I want to be there, Ames." I could tell that he was serious.

"This isn't really a good time." I point out.

"I can fly there and be back in a day and a half. I need to be there fore the people. They're grieving."

"I know, Maxon, but I could go into labor any day now..." As much as I knew that Maxon had good intentions, I was a little annoyed that he was going to press this matter further. There were times when we had to put the country over family but this wasn't one of those times that I was particularly eager to do so.

"Ames –" Maxon's voice shocks me – it's the voice he uses when he's about to say something bad. I know where this is going, and I'm not happy about it.

Before he can utter another word, I turn and say, "I know that you need to go, Maxon, and I want you to, but you need to be here. For us. Please stay." Kile's eyes are starting to close, signaling that he's about to fall asleep. I know that I can't push this argument too far or we'll have a _very_ aggravated two-year old on our hands. I suggest that we put him down for a nap, and Maxon agrees. After Kile's settled, we resume our conversation.

Maxon shakes his head, sighing, "As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right, Ames. Your due date is what? A week from now? Two weeks?"

I nod, "I think Dr. Ashar said that I could go into labor at anytime, right? So doesn't that mean now?"

"Yes it does, but I can be there and back in less than a day, if I don't do anything else. A day, Ames. If I left now, I could be back by..."

"By what?"

"By the day after tomorrow – maybe even tomorrow if my flight gets back late. I can fly in, make the speech, and check up on the families there and come right back. Simple."

"I know you can. But I also know that with me here alone, I...I'll miss you." I whisper. "Oh Ames." He embraces me. It reminds me of all of the times where those arms would always be there to comfort me; the times that I could just forget the rest of the world and all of the problems that were ailing us. I don't want to fight with Maxon – not this time. For some reason, my gut instinct has been diminished, but that doesn't mean that he's going to get off that easily.

I pull back, looking Maxon squarely in the eyes.

"What?" He asks quietly.

"Don't you dare miss the birth of our first children, Maxon", I warn. He can tell that I'm incredibly serious, given my deathly look and unyielding stance.

"I wouldn't dare." He leans in and kisses me gently on the forehead. Even though we've been through so much together, I take this moment of endearment as a promise. A promise to make it back, no matter what. "I think that we should still do a report, though. We can have Stavros cover it, or maybe even Marlee if she wants to step in. I want to be there for those families, just as much as I want to be here."

"Even more?" I question.

Maxon sighs. "No, but close. You will always be first, America, but this time, I don't know if I'll get another chance to visit, especially after the twins are born. I said I'd promise to be back, Ames. You've got to trust me on this one. Just hang tight and rest for a day and it'll be okay."

"Fine", I concede, "I'll ask Marlee if she'd like to help me with the report tomorrow." Maxon had planned on talking about the twins by himself on the report tomorrow night, and what the country could expect in the coming months, however, for some reason, it wasn't "proper" for a queen to be seen in public, this late in her pregnancy. Marlee would be gracious to take over the report tomorrow, however, I really want to say something to the country as well. The factories, hospitals, and schools were all part of the public infrastructure that we had invested a lot of work in, and it saddened me to think that such a tragedy could've been caused by some malfunction or glitch in the system.

"Let's have dinner early tonight." Maxon suddenly announces. I know that he's trying to get my mind off things – as tough as they might seem at the moment. Maybe I'm just overthinking the whole thing. I still have time, right? However, if my children had inherited any part of my stubbornness, I wouldn't be surprised if they waited until an inopportune time to be born. It was mid-April already and I hoped that they could wait just a couple more days...

Little did I realize that I may not be so lucky.

"We're just about ready to go live. Miss Marlee and Stavros, are you all ready?" Gavril counts down.

Even though I'm not part of the report tonight, I sit a little off screen watching the advisors and Marlee take their places in the sub-level room where we typically film reports.

I glance at my best friend, who's sitting particular regally next to the rest of the advisors. Compared to them, however, she looks much more...radiant.

Glancing over all of the advisors on the board, I notice that there's no women. I frown slightly. I'll have to speak to Maxon about that. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but he's never had a women advisor on one of his closest panels. That, or it might be just another thing that's left over from Clarkson's reign. If Maxon's concerned that it might make me jealous or something, I'll just let him know that I'll be giving whoever he appoints a thorough review.

The cameramen counts down and I give Marlee a thumbs up. Although she won't be featured for the entire report, I thought it would be good to have a figurehead representing us while Maxon is away.

Speaking of which, I know Maxon assumed that Marlee was my replacement, although he need not worry about the particulars here. He didn't say that I couldn't be on the report, he just said that he didn't recommend it. Marlee was perfectly capable, however, I wanted to give my own condolences on the unfortunate fire in Hansport. I smoothe my skirt over my legs, trying to relax while some of the advisors started their weekly report. I feel a bit uncomfortable for some reason, probably just because this room has always been obnoxiously stuffy and while I'm trying to sit like a queen, really, all I want to do is collapse on my bed.

It was my duty as queen to be there for my people, so why not try to express my condolences in person? There was only so much a relief check or a formal speech could offer; and although I knew that my friend had her lines memorized, there was something that I wanted to do.

There was only one thing stopping me - well, one thing and the fact that an entire nation would see it.

"And while we've had to deal with massive budget cuts this past year, these new bills we are proposing will make it easier for small businesses to get a grasp of the somewhat precarious market at the moment. It is our hope that we can start growing Illea from the bottom all the way to the top. We don't want to wait for change to come; we want to make it happen now." I listened off and on to the different advisors speak, each of them promising new spending and benefits for the people of Illea.

In recent months, I dare say, the country has been on an upswing both economically and in the news. There's less riots and there's been some improvement on the social infrastructure. I have no doubt that somehow the announcement of my pregnancy has played into this; ever since Maxon and I told the world months ago, it's all the tabloids and newspapers have been focusing on. There's been much speculation over the names we've picked, of course, and the genders. Some of the names that have been suggested in magazines were quite atrocious, if you ask me. I wanted my children's names to be unique but not overly pretentious or strange.

With this recent prosperity, it's been easier to deliver reports, even if I've been excluded from most of them. It almost feels like whenever the country is focused on something surrounding the royal family they forget the struggles around them.

Of course, most of the advisors, especially the ones that worked with Clarkson, have warned me against being in public at all, or even going on the report. They said it wasn't "proper" for a queen to show herself while she had a "condition". At every turn, I fought this, mostly because I thought it was preposterous and I don't care of what anyone thinks about my "condition". I wouldn't mind if all of Illea saw me as I was: saw how uncomfortable I'd been over the past many months. Did they know that I couldn't even leave the palace?

I paid attention a bit more as the advisors mentioned the fire in Hansport. I wish that they could shed a little bit more sympathy then just reading off the statistics and acting like those people were numbers, not families. It makes me a bit nervous when one of the advisors brings up Maxon's trip, which will no doubt be one of the focal points of this week's news.

Even though I hate to see him go, I understand how it might look much better from an outsider's standpoint that he should visit the site of the factory and respond in this crisis. Maxon and I haven't been out for quite some time; and it worries me that we can never do enough to be there when our people need it most. One of the highlights of my short reign has been visiting some of the orphanages that Maxon and I helped build, as well as visiting some of the schools around the country and places where I could really tell that we've made a difference.

Of course, now that I look back on it, my quarrel with Maxon makes me feel a bit selfish. Again, I felt guilty for asking him to choose me over the country, even if I could go into labor any second now.

"King Maxon will be in Hansport this evening, reporting on the tragic fire that happened there yesterday. Our most recent report has been that the fire was most likely caused by malfunctioning machinery and an inadequate access to exits. There has been mention that some of these regulations have not yet been passed yet in legislature", the report continued. I put my head in my hands. Not only was it caused by malfunctioning machinery - something that's not entirely under our control - it could've been helped by some of the newer labor and industry laws that we were working on implementing in all of the provinces.

I almost wanted to scream at some of the advisors for not making the process go faster. There was nothing that we could do now except make sure that this didn't happen to anywhere else. I'm sure that Maxon was probably watching this right now - and he's racking his mind for answers just as much as I am.

Throughout the rest of the report, I listen off and on to Gavril and the others speak. I'm starting to get a little tired and my back has been hurting off and on all day. I try to sit comfortably in my chair as my best friend takes the stage, however, I already know it's going to be a tough night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce someone that might be very familiar to all of you: Ms Marlee Woodwork. Marlee is stepping in for King Maxon tonight to give us a report of some of the things that are happening in the palace. Ms. Marlee, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"And you too, Gavril." Marlee beamed. I could tell that she was a bit apprehensive about being seen on stage again after...well, the Selection. Even though it had been years, and Marlee and Carter had been seen at our wedding and other public events; I think Marlee was still a bit worried about how the country would perceive what she'd done. That, and the fact that her parents, who thought they were banished as eights long ago, had made Marlee a bit nervous of returning to the spotlight. The public didn't know that Marlee, Carter and Kile lived in the palace, but they did know that they all worked closely with us. Ever since Aspen and Lucy decided to move out a couple months ago, it was nice to have some of our other friends close.

I saw Gavril wink out of the corner of his eye, acknowledging my presence. "Things in the palace must've been busy recently, with the King and Queen expecting quite soon. Tell me, how has the palace been preparing and how are the King and Queen faring?"

Marlee straightened her shoulders. "They are doing well, I believe. I don't think that there's anything left to do except wait. The Queen has graciously been watching Kile, my son occasionally."

"Getting some practice in there?" Gavril jested.

"You could say so." Marlee glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. We really didn't have much to say in regards to anything happening at the palace. For the past week, it'd mostly been me, waddling around, that's been the center of attention and humor in the palace. She continued, "We've been doing our best to keep the palace running, and I dare say, I've appreciated working closely with my dear friend. I can't wait for my son to have some playmates. The queen has been doing well, but it's any day now that we can be expecting the little ones. I am sure that the country is excited."

"Oh yes they are. There have been reports of people waiting to have parties."

"I'm sure they are. The whole country will be celebrating", Marlee beamed.

If there was one thing that might come out of this, it would be the country rejoicing over the birth of the heirs. We had done so much in the past couple years, but it was exhausting seeing all that we still needed to do. I was afraid that we'd both grey pre-maturely if things kept going as they were. I wasn't complaining though: Maxon and I had made more meaningful changes in two years than most people made in ten.

Marlee and Gavril chatted a bit more about life in the palace, until Marlee turned and addressed the camera on her own. "There has been so many festivities and things happening around here, but I'd like to remind Illea that we won't forget what happened yesterday either. Even though I'm filling in for the royal family, I'd like to give my own prayers for the families in Hansport and reassure Illea that we are doing everything in our power to alter our labor laws so nothing like this happens ever again. It is a tragedy that dozens of people - especially young girls and boys, were trapped because there was no regulation or law to enforce the use of proper exits or protocol. We want to take responsibility for this; but it'd not just us: we want to urge everyone in Illea to re-evaluate their protocols: is it worth lives? And while the Queen and I have been working as much as we can on these matters, King Maxon has decided to reach out as well, even in these more precarious times."

Gavril reaches out and places a hand on Marlee's shoulder. "Well said, Ms. Woodwork." I agree. Everyone in the room claps slowly for her interview, but I have the urge to clap louder. If only there wasn't cameras everywhere, and I wasn't so uncomfortable. I'm proud of my best friend for being there when I couldn't be. I don't think anyone could've said it better. "I trust that the monarchy is doing everything they can. Speaking of which, we have a very special interlude. I would like everyone to turn your attention to His Majesty, King Maxon Schreave."

I blink a couple times, not sure if I'd heard him correctly. Gavril and Marlee shift in their seats, and peer over the cameras.

Then I see him.

On a screen behind the cameras, Maxon appears. They're showing a live update from Hansport.

The lines on Maxon's face worry me a bit, as well as the smoke that's coming from the background. He's standing in front of looks like burned rubble, and it's darker outside, since Hansport is a couple hours ahead of us.

Maxon straightens his tie a bit, but looks more serious than I've seen him in a while.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Citizens of Illea, I am here in Hansport to deliver saddening news..." Maxon continues reading off all of the information that we've heard so far, as well as what he plans to do to change it. The whole time, I have my eyes glued to the screen; even if I'm not really paying attention to everything he's saying. Earlier that day I felt like a bit of myself was gone with him, as cliche as it seemed.

I ignored everything and everyone else in the room for just a moment while I took in his image. It wasn't until the screen turned off that I realized that I had been staring the whole time. I didn't even notice that Gavril had bid the country goodnight or that Maxon had concluded his message.

"Earth to America." Marlee giggled.

I glanced up and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Marlee said, rushing over to me. The rest of the advisors and crew started to clean up.

I wrap my arm protectively around my stomach while letting Marlee help me up out of my seat. "Just a sec, I'm alright." I say, standing firmly on my feet.

"Okay. Let me know if you need help", she steadies me.

"I'm alright." Just then, I feel something jerk deep inside of me. I think I've just twisted oddly or something, but Marlee seems to pick up on it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asks again.

This time all I can do is nod, because I feel almost like something's about to pop or burst.

A second later, I feel something warm run down my leg.

"America..." Marlee's turns, her voice full of concern.

That's when I realize what it means. My water just broke.

I'm going into labor.


	17. Chapter 16: It's Time

Chapter 16:

"Everyone get out of the way!"

I barely register that my best friend is shooing people out of the hallway while someone else is pushing me in a wheelchair towards the infirmary. Seconds after my water broke, the report abruptly ended with Gavril bidding the nation goodnight and the rest of the advisors and guests springing to their feet once the cameras turned off. I remember clutching my hands around my stomach and heaving slightly while Marlee rushed to my side and yelled at the others to get a wheelchair and inform the others that I was going into labor.

Before we left the room, I believe I yelled at Stavros to contact Maxon immediately, and vaguely remember him talking loudly into his phone; something about me being in labor and jets or something.

"Stay calm, America. You're probably just starting, so just remember to breathe. We'll get you there", Marlee called between breaths. We were rushing down the hallways at a nauseating speed, which wasn't helping the waves of hurt that occasionally racked through my body. At the moment, they weren't intolerable, but the pain never quite subsided for long.

At last, we reached the doors of the infirmary where doctors and nurses were frantically running around, trying to set up a room for me. I am wheeled into a private room off to the side of the doctor's offices, while a small team of nurses prepped the area. By now, my contractions have increased slightly (well, maybe more than that - a lot more), and I bit my lip to hold back a scream as another wave rips through me.

Dr. Ashar rushes into the room with some charts and says something to the nurses while Marlee rubs my back and whispers encouragements in my ear.

"Someone…can you please…get my family?" I pant between short breaths. Suddenly, I wanted my sisters here to tell me a joke or just make me laugh. The pain begins gripping my abdomen like a vice; slowly tightening and releasing, but never letting go. A couple of the nurses that have been hovering over me help me stand up, and tell me that I can go over to the bed if I want to. I remember Dr. Ashar saying that walking during the early stages of labor could be a good thing, however, all I want to do is collapse.

"Don't worry, I'll call them right now. They'll be here soon, I promise." Marlee sashays out of the room to make the calls.

I lean against the bed, barely nodding at her answer.

"Your Majesty, would you like us to help you up?" One of the nurses says.

"Yes…ugh…now!" They help me up to the inclined bed where I am destined to give birth sometime tonight, and hook me up to an IV. The room is well-lit and clinical-looking. It's prepped with beeping machinery to the side and a whole team of nurses. "We need to check how far she is along", someone shouts. I groan and lean back into the pillows, hoping that this night won't be long. That's the logical side of me thinking. The other side wants to freeze time so that Maxon can be here for every moment of this. I don't know how I can do that, but every fiber in my being demands that I try.

My labor couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Your Majesty, we need to check how far you've progressed and see if the babies' vitals are all right." A nurse with a round, pleasant face says to me. Her dark hair is curled under a nurse's cap and she's probably the only one in this room that looks excited. "I'm the labor and delivery nurse, Eva Mierton. I've been selected by Dr. Ashar to help you through this delivery in anyway that I can. Please feel free to ask me anything or ask one of the other nurses for assistance. We will be here until those little ones are out."

"Do whatever you need to." I huff. "But please…I need Maxon."

The nurse gives a sad smile as if she knows something that I don't. Maybe she knows that these babies won't wait until morning. Maybe she knows that there's nothing we can do but wait.

"He's on his way. The general reported that his Majesty has boarded his plane and that they are waiting for take off. He should be here in a little over five hours if all goes as planned." Stavros pokes his head through the door.

_If all goes as planned._ When had anything gone as planned? If I wasn't writhing in pain, I would jump up and yell at him and maybe hug him at the same time. Maxon is coming. That's all that matters. Even though the room feels crowded, I try to focus on the thought of Maxon arriving to see his children. The thought of him holding his children for the first time.

It starts to become real; these people that have been a part of our lives for the past nine months. The waiting has all been for them. And we will be meeting them in less than a day.

Just five more hours. That was it. I had to make my body wait five excruciating hours.

For the first time in days, it dawned on me that I'd actually have to _give_ birth. While the process wasn't unfamiliar to me, I hadn't thought a lot about the pain. During our talks with Dr. Ashar, I heard that there were some other ways that women could give birth that were older techniques from the dark days. I'd always thought that I would do it just like my mother had done it; naturally, and on my own time.

I guess now I was perhaps regretting that decision a little.

A new wave of pain ricocheted through me; this time, I wasn't expecting it. While I was lost in my thoughts, Marlee returned to my side, letting me crush her hand whenever a contraction came.

I cried out a few more times, while one of the nurses examines me.

"You're doing great, America. Maybe we can try shifting around a bit. I know that that helped me a lot while I was having Kile." Marlee encourages.

The nurse comes over to my other side. "She's right. You may notice the contractions spreading out for a while, but it looks like you're a few centimeters already. You're doing great, Your Majesty."

I moan as another one occurs. "How. Much. Time?" I spit through my teeth.

The nurse shakes her head. "I'm afraid it's too hard to tell. At the rate you're progressing, it could be at least a few more hours."

"But…I don't have that time."

"I'm sorry, but babies don't wait. They come whenever they want to."

"But -" I was cut off by another contraction. This time, a high-pitched scream escaped my mouth.

Marlee squeezes my hand. "Ames, is there anything you want right now? A glass of water? Heating pad?"

"No. I just want. Maxon." She shoots me a sympathetic look, and rubs my back a bit while some of the nurses clear the room. Grudgingly, I take Marlee's advice and do some of the things that she did while she was in labor. I remember the day clearly: the note that my best friend was going to have her first child. I remember leaving everything at my desk and rushing over to the exact same area where I was right now; standing outside the door for a few hours while Marlee and Carter waited patiently for their son to arrive. I remember Kile's first cries, and looking up at Maxon, smiling. The feeling of becoming godparents was as euphoric as becoming parents ourselves. Of course, I was amazed by the way Marlee handled everything. She was much more patient than I am, and fit the role of a mother perfectly.

I on the other hand, want to slap someone. Or at least curse them out.

After what seems like a millennium has gone by, the door opens and my mom and sisters rush in. Instantly, I feel a bit better seeing them.

"Oh Ames!" May exclaims. "We heard you were going into labor and we came here right away. I was just finished watching the report and saw Maxon and everything…speaking of which, where is…oh." She frowns, when she realizes that Maxon was in Hansport. "I'm so sorry." May says.

My mother rushes over to me and tucks a strand of hair behind my hair. "How is it honey? I'm sorry we couldn't be here earlier. We just got the call from Marlee and rushed over as soon as we could. James went and picked up Gerad, I think. They will probably be here sometime later tonight."

"Thanks Mom." I whisper, wincing a bit.

"Oh honey." She takes my hand from Marlee and sits next to the bed. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. You're doing great, Ames."

"We'll stay right here if you need us." Kenna says. I feel like there's so many people here to help me, but no one can really help me from my own body that's trying to kill me. I'm starting to wonder how I ever got talked into doing this.

My sisters and mom stay with me a while, telling me about Gerad's soccer competition and catching me up on everything else to get my mind off things. My mom suggests different breathing exercises that I can do, but in the end, nothing can keep my mind away from the feeling that's gnawing away at me from the inside. I'm exhausted, and it's nearing midnight. The nurse says that I've progressed a couple more centimeters and that I will probably be ready to give birth by morning.

I sigh. The pain is barely bearable, and it's going to get worse. Nothing can compare to it except for perhaps the pain of being shot. Or the pain of thinking that Maxon was already dead that night I spent in the safe room.

The pain of not having Maxon by my side this very moment…it's going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 17: Eadlyn

**Chapter 17:**

A little under five hours go by and I've only progressed four more centimeters. My mother and the rest of the members of my family come in and out of the room to give each other breaks and to update each other on my progress. She smooths down my hair after a particularly large contraction. This time, I let out my anguish and scream into my mother's chest, not caring that everyone can hear.

"Shh…it's okay. You're doing great, Ames. Just remember, in a few hours, this will all be over". As much as I appreciate her sentiment, I don't have the ability to reply, so I merely nod, and suck in my breath. She pats me on the back and tells me to breathe, but in the moment, all I want is for it all to be over. If Maxon were here, I'd probably want to knee him in the groin again, just for putting me through this much pain.

Suddenly, the door opens and Stavros pokes his head in. "I just got word that they are close, Your Majesty."

"How close?" I seethe.

"Less than twenty minutes or so from landing."

"Great." I lean back into the pillows, discouraged. My hair sticks to my neck as I stare at the ceiling, waiting for some sort of relief. The only consolation that I have is that Maxon will most certainly be here for the birth, however, it doesn't take away the fact that I still have a long ways to go.

Minutes tick by, and my only reward comes when the nurse tells me that I am now dilated to seven centimeters and that it might be a couple more hours or so until I can push. Time ticks by much more slowly when the only thing to take the pain away is the knowledge that your husband/king is on the way and that he owes you a lot of strawberry tarts and foot messages once this is all over.

In the meantime, May's sitting by my side. She's trying to distract me with conversation, whenever there's not another contraction that rips through my body.

"I wonder who the Heir is going to be - didn't you and Maxon decide that whoever is born first, gets to be the heir?"

"I - ugh….I mean…." I grip one of the handles attached to the bed frame, and wait for a calm moment.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes - just wait for a moment." I whisper. After the feeling passes, I say, "You're right. We did decide that. It's part of the new laws that we passed recently." May smiles brightly, however, I can do little to return it. I don't go into much detail about all of the laws and every loophole that we had to jump through in order for it to be that way, and all of the late-night meetings with the Prime Minister of New Asia…

"Anyways, I'll be happy with nieces or nephews. Or one of both! I can't believe that you still don't know the genders."

"We just want it to be a surprise." I mutter.

"Well, we'll all be very happy no matter what, Ames. Hang on there, okay?"

Twenty agonizing minutes go by. Right before I'm about to give up on waiting, Marlee rushes into the room. "They're here", she breathes.

I immediately sit up. "How soon?"

"Plane just landed outside of the palace. It might be a few minutes. Ames, don't worry. Maxon will be here soon."

"Good. Someone should probably go grab his camera. He won't want to miss this moment."

"On it!" Marlee dashes off.

The nurse, Eva Meirton - says that I should lay back down, but instead, I just give her a glare. Minutes tick by and I'm starting to grow even more impatient. I was never that patient to begin with; however this, along with the stress of labor, is really wearing down on me.

Five more minutes pass and I'm beginning to wonder if they are ever going to come. Even though I have gotten used to the contractions, the pain is intensifying. For a minute or so, all I manage to do is wail and cry out into my pillows while crushing May's hand in the process. She never complains, though. Right after I let out a terrifying sob into my pillow, I hear the door open once more.

In the seconds that my eyes first notice the familiar tuft of blonde hair and familiar chocolate eyes; the pain dissipates. His suit is wrinkled and his hair sticks up in odd places, like he's been running his hands through it for the past many hours.

"You're here." I whisper.

"I am." In three quick strides, he crosses the room and barrels into my arms. May lets go of my hand and I ignore everything else as I press my lips squarely to his, inhaling the scent of everything I've missed over the past twenty-four hours. It seems like a year has gone by since he departed.

"Don't ever. Do that. Again." I scold him, when we break away.

Maxon lifts my chin up and looks at me directly. "I won't", he promises.

"Swear it, Maxon Schreave." I'm not in the mood for games here.

"I promise that I will not miss any of our future children's births. I won't miss any of the special moments. I swear." He leans down and kisses me again and again, like he can't get enough of it. I comply until another contraction hits, and I'm forced to pull back.

"Ames - " He wraps an arm around my shoulder, concerned.

After the sensation passes, I look up and reassure him. "It's okay. Ever since the report ended, it's been like this. I - " I gasp, clenching my teeth as another wave hits. "I'm seven centimeters already. It's probably going to be another hour or so…"

"Eight actually." Nurse Meirton corrects.

"Good. I just want these two little ones out. Now." I'm tempted to let out all of my frustration on Maxon, but the relief of him being here makes me reconsider my earlier intentions. "It's a good thing you swore to never leave me like this again, Maxon Schreave, because don't count on me ever willing to go through this ever again, mister."

He chuckles lightly, and rubs my back. "You're doing great, Ames. I will be more than happy with any children that we have." I sigh and breathe like I've been instructed to, every time there's a contraction. I know that it's all going to be over soon, however, it doesn't help that the worst is still to come. (Little did I know; I would have to go through this two more times during my lifetime. Two more painfully wonderful times.)

Marlee returns with Maxon's camera and snaps a couple pictures while I tighten my vice on Maxon's arm. For a while, I sit a wait out the contractions, until I start to realize that it is all happening too quickly. Within hours, we'll be parents.

"Tell me a story." I say between breathing.

Maxon pats my hair and leans down so that our noses are almost touching. "What type of story?" He asks.

"Anything."

"Alright. Let's see…did you know that I met some kids while I was in Hansport?" I shook my head. "Well…before the broadcast, we were by an orphanage near the factory that was burned down. A lot of those kids had family that worked there, Ames. It was saddening to see their faces…their loss."

"What did you do?"

"I told the others that I needed to visit the kids, and I asked if there was anything that we could possibly bring them. I told some of them to gather supplies and extra gifts to bring to the children; and they did. I visited the orphanage, and of course, they were gracious about our visit. I even got to talk to some of the children. It was difficult seeing their loss, but I just wanted to do what I could."

"And you did." I add.

He nods. "You know, seeing all of those children reminded me of why we do our job. It reminded me of everything that we're fighting for in this county - and right here." He places a hand on my bulging stomach as if it was some miracle and not an alien trying to gnaw it's way out of my body.

"You can be all sentimental once they're born", I hiss. "But for right now, just hold my hand, please?"

"Alright." Maxon smiles and takes his place while I press down harder. I told him earlier that I don't want many people in the delivery room. It feels a bit crowded at the moment.

"Someone….ugh…can we clear out the room a bit?" I struggle through my breathing.

May makes eye contact and nods. "We'll be right outside when you need us." A couple nurses who've been basically hovering the whole time take it as their cue to depart; leaving only Nurse Meirton, Maxon and the other midwife in the room. My mom steps through the door and smiles when she sees Maxon by my side.

"How's it going?" She asks.

"She's doing great. It's getting close."

"Breathe America. It's going to all be over soon." At the moment, I can't stop myself from screaming, so that's all I manage to do in response.

The midwife comes over and checks on me. "You're almost ready to push, Your Majesty. We should wait just a little longer, so that you don't hurt yourself."

"Alright." I grit through my teeth. The whole experience has been leading up to this point. I desperately want the pain to recede; for there to be a way out. Every cell in my body is telling me that I can't though. There's no stop button when you're having a baby.

"You can do this, Ames. You've done so well already."

A few more minutes pass; me gripping Maxon's hand, and every fiber in my body aching. Even though I'm almost there, the thought crosses my mind once more - what if we can't do it? At the moment, I'm not necessarily thinking about the birth; something tells me that my body will make it happen whether I'd like it to or not. Somewhere in the depths of my pain, there's a deeper fear - a realization that this is all coming too soon. How can Maxon and I rule a country when we have twins to care for? We are both still so young, and sometimes, I worry if this is all happening too fast, or if we won't be able to handle the stress. If it will drive us further apart, or if something will happen….

There are so many what ifs, that I hardly hear the midwife tell me that it's just about time to push. I barely feel my mother and the nurse help me bare down, or Maxon wipe a strand of hair out of my face. My mind is still reeling from the emotions and doubt that have carried me through the last few moments. I let out another string of screams and curses. Maxon's hand grips tighter to mine; I'm not quite sure if it's me gripping harder, or him reassuring himself that I'm alright. No one told me that it was going to be this painful. There aren't words to describe the inferno that's building deep in the pit of my abdomen. There was nothing I could do to possibly prepare me for this moment - a moment teetering on the anticipation of meeting my first child and the fire that never recedes.

"Ames, you've got to push now." I barrel down, putting every ounce of energy I have left into every push. The pain threshold is at it's highest, and I sob after the second push. With tears in my eyes, I force myself to push again, and again. Each time, I think that I've gained some sort of relief, but my body is still taut as a bowstring.

"Keep going! You're almost there!" My mother encourages me through the pushes. "I can see a head."

I keep pushing; my scream slicing the air each time. The pain never lets up.

"One or two more." The nurse says.

Maxon leans down, his eyes inches from my face. He gives me a small smile, and squeezes my hand. "You can do this, Ames." He says.

I shake my head, frantically. No, I can't.

"You can." Maxon says, reading my expression.

It takes every last ounce of energy that I have to push one more time. I sink down deep into the mattress, and let out a roaring scream. Seconds later, I feel something slip from my body and I let out a deep sigh.

The room is completely silent, until the cries of a newborn pierce through the air.

Nurse Meirton is holding something in her hands. She turns and smiles at us both.

"It's a girl." She says.

"A girl." I glance over at Maxon, who has tears in his eyes.

The nurse holds our little girl out so that Maxon and I can see her. Her perfect little body is covered in a layer of goo, and yet, I still think she's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. Maxon leans down and presses a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you. You did amazing, Ames." He says, tears streaking his face with joy.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Your Majesty?" The nurse asks. Maxon nods, and goes over to cut the cord. I lean back into the pillows, exhausted, but overwhelmed with joy that I successfully brought our daughter into this world. _Our daughter_. A person that Maxon and I created. My mom tells me that I did great, and asks if I need anything. I shake my head, just wanting to hold my daughter.

A few minutes later, after checking to make sure she is alright, the nurse presses a small bundle gently into my arms. I reach out, and hold my daughter in my arms for the first time; caressing her perfect cheeks and pressing her small, warm, body to my chest. Surprisingly, she has a small tuft of dark hair, sticking out from beneath her blanket.

Maxon comes over and puts his arm around me. We both take in our daughter's first moments, as she rests peacefully on my chest. Everything about this perfect bundle in my arms makes me forget that I still have another one to go.

"She's our princess." He eventually whispers.

"She is." I agree.

"And she will be loved by all." I leaned down to kiss her perfect little head. "We already love you so much." Maxon reaches down and does the same. His eyes are filled with happy tears. "Welcome to the world, Eadlyn."

**So Eadlyn was born! Remember, Ahren was seven minutes younger that she was, so that means he was born after. Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all of your reviews. Again, After the One/ISMMTT is on Wattpad, so if you'd like to go read it on there, that's an option as well. I am working on some of my other non-fanfiction stories on Wattpad as well, so those will be up sometime it the future. Hope you are all having a nice week and I'll see you later! :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Ahren

**Chapter 18**

I barely have a minute alone with my daughter before the pains begin again. She's peaceful, sleeping in my arms with her mouth barely puckered open as I grip the edge of the bed once more. I have to quickly hand her over a bewildered Maxon, who takes her gently in his arms, placing her in the crook of her arm like it's the most natural thing in the world. The smile that lights up his face is the smile of a million suns. I almost wish that I could capture the moment, but the pain draws me back.

"America -" Maxon's voice is full of concern. I know he's worried about me, but what's happening now isn't something that he can really protect me from.

In the tears and joy of the last few minutes, I almost forgot about the second baby. The nurse tells me to take deep breaths, but there's no escaping the tension that grips my body as I have to barrel down once more.

"America, you've got to push!" My mom urges. Her eyes are full of sympathy. She knows exactly what it's like, after having five children of her own.

"I am!" I snarl. I'm trying to, I really am.

I squeeze Maxon's hand tightly and put all I have into the final pushes.

"I think I see a head!" The nurse exclaimed. I nod, and keep pushing, letting out every ounce of energy that I still have. If Eadlyn wasn't sleeping in Maxon's other arm, I'd be using every single obscenity I know. "One more big one!"

I push back into my bed, and down into my feet until every last muscle is taut. This is it. Just as I let out a deafening scream, I feel something slip from my body and another cry pierces the air.

I look over and see the nurse hold another baby up, covered in a similar sheen of goo.

"It's a boy", she breathes. I turn towards Maxon to see tears forming in his eyes. He looks at our son with the same love that he held for his daughter. Maxon hands Eadlyn over to my mother and goes over to help cut the umbilical cord and take measurements while I lie back, exhausted. The nurse tells me to push once more, and even though there's not any strength left, I manage to get the afterbirth out in one push.

After it's over, all I want is to close my eyes, but a couple minutes later, I feel something warm placed on my chest.

My son. His little face is framed by the blue blanket that the nurse wrapped him in, and his eyes are open wide. He already looks a little bit like how I imagined Maxon as a child - with the same facial structures and little tuft of golden hair sticking up. His curious eyes roam his new surroundings, picking up all of the little details that the rest of us could probably never notice. I wish more than everything that our parents could be here to see this, and it breaks my heart that they can't be. I wrap him close in my arms, and give him a kiss on the forehead, just as my mom hands Eadlyn back to me as well. They're both so perfect that I'm distracted when Maxon pulls out his camera and snaps a picture of us all, capturing the moment forever.

He then comes over and sits right next to us, taking our son into his loving arms, and wiping a sticky strand of hair out of my face.

"Ahren." I whisper, as I hand him over.

"What, dear?" He asks.

"I said, he's Ahren. And you still can't call me your dear. Especially not after what you just put me through." I scold. Maxon chuckles, and kisses him on the head. "Yes he is. He's our little Ahren." I watch my husband gently strokes his little cheek and holds him close. I can't help but think about how perfect it all is. After everything we've been through - the Selection, the rebels, and the removal of the castes…it's all led here.

I never knew that I had it in me - to deliver two perfect bundle in one day. I could watch Eadlyn and Ahren all day as they slept, but can't seem to keep my eyes open. I feel Maxon kiss my hand and then lean over to kiss me on the lips. "Thank you Ames. For everything." He whispers, so that I only I can hear.

I know that this is only the beginning, and that there will be many challenges ahead. We still haven't completely removed the caste system, but make I promise that my children will not grow up in a world where occupation or status is not pre-determined by birth. Of course, my girl - Eadlyn, will someday carry the burden of the crown; a burden that could've fallen easily to Ahren had he been born first. Of all of the burdens to be placed upon a little girl, I would not wish that one to be her only choice. We may live a life of luxury, but over the years I've learned that ruling a country is no easy task. I hope with every fiber of my being that both of them will be happy, no matter what type of life they choose to lead.

Soon, it will be time to return to our normal lives; to balance ruling a country and having to raise two very special children that both Maxon and I had a hand in creating. The journey ahead won't be easy, but it will be worth it.

After all, it's not supposed to be a fairy tale.

It's so much more than that.

* * *

**So thank you for sticking around until the end! Your enthusiasm and support has motivated me to complete this story, as well as After the One. I really appreciate all of my readers. Your comments make my day and I can't ask for better readers :) Anyways, I know that this isn't really the end of America and Maxon's story. Of course, it continues in the Heir with Eadlyn and Ahren's story, but I've really enjoyed filling in some of the years for all of you.**

**Even though this story is finished I would like to say that I am open to writing more one-shot chapters and/or continuing to write about Eadlyn and Ahren's childhood. If you have any requests, be sure to leave a review!**

**Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story :)**

**\- A (Not A from PLL...my name actually begins with the letter A haha)**


End file.
